


【FF14】《Agape 》mob食罪光

by Katealter



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 被感染，食罪灵化的无名光之战士沦为了食罪灵的食物。曾经的英雄与现在的英雄（暗之战士）的命运纠缠在了一起。预警：mob，5.0剧透，OOC，有私设，有各种npc出没（爱梅特赛尔克/水晶公/拂晓等人），结局为双线，无影胜利or无影失败。
Relationships: all食罪光
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. 感染

**Author's Note:**

> 私设
> 
> 世界观调整：
> 
> 世界分为十四等分，但破碎的灵魂并没有规整的碎成十四块，远不止十四块的碎片散落在每一个世界里。
> 
> 食罪光：
> 
> 第一世界的无名英雄，同样也是曾经的光之战士之一（因为讨伐灵光卫失败而被感染，他有着与暗之战士一样颜色的灵魂）最初职业为男性骑士。与暗之战士的灵魂相通而产生共鸣，成为了暗之战士的“容器”，记忆产生了混乱和偏差，样貌，职能渐渐变得与暗之战士本人无限接近。
> 
> 食罪光特有的能力：
> 
> 消耗自身灵魂用以中和吸收入体内的光之力，可以延缓感染者食罪灵化的进程，中和后的物质会转化化为“花”一样的形态显现，但自身灵魂会随着净化慢慢流逝。
> 
> 暗之战士：
> 
> 暗之战士有很多，只设定为最强的斩开第一片天幕带来黑夜的“那一位”。同时也是初代等NPC角色最为关注的人。

光之战士，不，现在应该称为暗之战士的男人褪下了衣甲，倒进了旅馆的床铺之上。

连日来的劳碌奔波，就算身体是强健到能连续作战很长时间的他也支撑不住了。将身体深深的埋入柔软的被褥里，男人很快就沉沉的睡着了。

也许的太累了，白日里不断接收委托的种种情景竟然又一次在梦里重复。明知是梦，却没有一点办法醒过来。

只不过梦里接收的委托并不是先前做过的，仿佛是超越之力传递给他的什么人的过去——置身在一个陌生的村庄里，他被一群男女老少围绕着。

“千万要小心呀，那个地方的食罪灵实在太多了。”满脸皱纹的老婆婆拉着他的斗篷说。

“放心吧，交给我，我一定帮你们把失踪的孩子们找回来。”

“可是…就算他们活着，也不再是人类啊，我的孩子们说不定已经……”另一位中年女性泣不成声。

“拜托了，大英雄！除掉这些食罪灵，这样就不会再有牺牲了！即使…即使里面有我们的家人…”陌生的男人握住了他的手，“您可是周游世界的大英雄，所以，没有什么做不来的吧？”

男人无言的点了点头，他没有理由拒绝别人的希望，也不想再让人牺牲。他拿起了剑盾站起身向人们告别。

“英雄什么的原本只是一个称号而已，只要大家可以得到平安和幸福，劳碌奔波甚至深受重伤牺牲都是值得的。至少我是这样想的。被人需要，背负别人的期望而挥剑的感觉，真的很幸福。”

有个声音在他耳边轻轻的说着话。

“如果是你的话，也一样会无条件的答应，对吧？无论是任性的请求，还是绝望的祈求，只要是人们对于幸福的期望，就不应该拒绝。”

“……”

他没有回应声音，只是沉默着步伐坚定不移的走着，走向那条通往传说中有无数食罪灵聚集的地方。

——暗之战士得到的“超越之力”就是这样神奇的力量，不但可以窥见别人的记忆，甚至还能在梦境中“成为”那个人，并且重新经历一遍他所经历的事情。区别只是这个故事早已经被定下了结局，无论做什么都改变不了。

无法逃避的梦境像画卷一幕接着一幕上演。

食罪灵白色的肢体被砍的七零八落，堆在脚下。但这些东西并不畏惧生死，依然遵循着进食的本能向男人扑来。无穷无尽的袭击令手里挥动的剑身已经出现了豁口。只身一人闯进禁地的他身体渐渐沉重，但并不能停。

不彻底消灭它们的话，委托他的普通人类就会受到袭击，末了感染成新的食罪灵。

“已经有太多的牺牲了。所以，我要停止这一切。”如此坚定着信念，疲劳所带来的负重感消失了一点。但动作还是无可避免的变迟钝了。盾牌上的裂纹比长剑上的豁口来得更加密集。从中心开始的细纹越来越大，终于承受不住敌人的冲击，裂成了几块。

这些食罪灵能力并不强，但它们的数量实在是多到惊人的程度。就算体力再好，他也仅仅只是个人类。

纯白色的利刃终于突破了男人的防御，直直的刺中了他的心脏。

“呃！”发出悲鸣的同时，更多的利刃扎进了人类脆弱的身体。失去重心的他用长剑支撑着地面，单膝盖跪在了地上。

是我轻敌了。

如此叹息着，但一切已经成为定局。身体创口的剧烈疼痛让他无法再思考任何问题。很快，他就要死了，然后变成和这些妖物一样的存在。他绝望的低下头——创口里滴落的不是红的血，而是纯白的液体。

围绕在他身边的食罪灵并没有再袭击他，相反，它们停止了动作，齐齐的用空洞的眼瞳望着他。即使它们有很多是人类的模样，但看起来依然毛骨悚然。

更让男人吃惊的是，尽管自己的伤口剧烈的疼痛，血液也变成了白色，身体却并没有发生任何异变。心脏都被刺穿的他应该已经死了，这到底是怎么回事？

强忍着割裂身体的剧痛，男人趔趄着站起身。一种陌生而熟悉的冲动，极速的冲击着他的神经。从身体各处涌起的异常的灼热，让他撕扯着覆盖在身上的皮甲。

好热，热的好像燃烧起来了一样。衣衫已经被扯碎扔在了地上，但还是很热。

这种从体内不断发散的热量是什么？他喘息着试图让身体变冷，但吸进胸腔的气息也是那么滚烫灼热。咬了咬干涩的嘴唇，一股没有味道的液体流进了嘴里，同样是灼热的。

“呜……好痛苦…”男人呻吟着，双手环抱身体跪倒在地。白色的液体不停的从他的口中，伤口滴落。一股奇异的甜香弥散在空气里。伴随着发热，身体的某些部分出现了异常的反应。体内一阵接着一阵的酥痒，双腿之间男性的象征已经开始有些微微抬头，前端渗出的液体。

明明已经是个死人了，却像个活人一样保有欲望。

“呜呜……不……”隐秘的体内传递来的异常快感席卷着男人的每一根神经，食罪灵的血液游走全身，渗透到了灵魂之内。残存的理智让他挣扎着扼住了自己的脖子，但这种一浪高过一浪的饥渴感不但没有消减，相反还成倍的增长起来——就好像发情的动物一般，遵循着本能，渐渐堕落。

前端冒出的纯白的液体一滴接着一滴落下，而双股之中的密穴也开始分泌液体。体内焦灼的空空虚让他不由自主的趴在地上，高抬起来了臀部，双腿之间湿润的后穴暴露在了周围冰冷的注视着他的食罪灵的面前。它们依然一动不动静静的注视着他，就像飨宴到来前的食客们耐心等待着食物的上桌。如今，他成为了它们的即将飨用的美食。

“啊……”又热又疼，夹杂着无法拒绝的快感，以及期望被填充完整的渴望。他不由自主的伸出了手，一手抚弄着半昂起的分身，一手揉捏着胀痛到变得坚硬的前胸，一股湿漉漉的液体不断从指间泄漏。

谁，有谁来帮帮我！

虽然自渎带来的快感源源不断的攀升，但根本就无法解脱。他像发情的母兽一样匍匐在地上呻吟着。这种让人无法推拒又无法脱离的强烈刺激，让他难受到呜咽了起来。

蓦然，冷而僵硬的什么东西堵住了他的双唇。紧接着，冰凉的东西从后穴顶了进来，不断侵入的东西戳刺湿润而柔软的甬道，发出了淫靡的声响。

“呜呜呜……”含着冷硬之物的男人发出了模糊的呻吟，大量白浊液体不断从口中溢出，背后不断冲撞的不明之物带来的冲击，肉体本能的激烈痉挛着，甚至抬高了腰回应着。

想要更多……更多的快感。

理智在欲望面前裂开了，簌簌的一片又一片坠落。不知何时，胸口传来了隐隐的疼痛。原本因为饱胀汁液而变得充盈的胸部，如今被两只看不出人型之物吮吸着，空洞的黑色眼瞳里映出了他因为性欲高涨而变得扭曲的面孔。

“不要……再吸了，已经没有了。”然而食罪灵根本就听不懂他所说的人类的语言。当它们发现无法再吸出汁液之后，并没有离开，相反，更加用力的拉扯着口中的乳首。脆弱的肉粒仿佛要被硬生生的揪下来，他疼的身体微微发抖。而这一切仅仅只是开始。

后穴的不明硬物撤了出去，更冷更坚硬的楔子侵入了体内。强行撑开黏膜到了极限的硬物牢牢的固定住了他，身体无法挪动也无法抽离，只能低垂下头痛苦的呻吟。

为什么没有变成食罪灵，又为什么会变成现在这副情景，男人困惑不已，但这样的疑问已经在更为汹涌来袭的欲念中吞噬殆尽。体内传递来的酸胀与饥渴感，让他将双腿打的更开。背后的楔子抽动的速度缓慢但有力每一下都撞击在了某个让人泪流不止，手脚都失去力道的地方。

“啊……啊哈……想要……”

想要更多，想要硬物进入最深处，彻彻底底的充满身体，想要肿到疼痛的分身得到解脱。那不断攀附着顶点却始终到不了的苦闷让他无法抑制口中的泣不成声的叫喊。

再也无法吮吸胸部所分泌的汁液的食罪灵开始用尖利的牙啃食着他的肉粒，更多的食罪灵则只能用细长的舌头舔舐着他的身体，品尝着从口中，伤口中流淌而出的汁液。他被它们挤在了中间，背后不断的被抽插，身体分泌的体液不断吸食，甚至更有甚者钻进了他胯下。温润湿热的肉膜裹紧了他挺硬的分身，吸吮着，轻柔的绕着铃口打着转，末了细长柔韧的不明之物进入了狭小的入口，已经达到极限膨胀的分身涌出了大量白色浑浊的黏液。

“啊啊啊啊……"未知的恐惧和快感同一时间在头脑中炸裂。被绝顶的快感吞没的意志没有跌落到了黑暗里，而是贪婪的抓住了高潮的余韵。嘴里被填满了源源不断注入的白色液体，胸前则被长相怪异的食罪灵所吸吮，背后的食罪灵将肉刃插入到了他的身体最深处，而分身前端的小口里，也被食罪灵的以太所化的细长舌叶所侵犯。完完全全被异型生物所侵占的男人再也没有反抗的余力。

曾经被赋予“英雄”之名的勇者，如今却沦落成了被食罪灵榨取的体液，沉溺于苦闷无止境的欲望中的玩物……何等的悲哀，痛苦与绝望。

超越之力消失，暗之战士睁开了双眼。他惊恐的坐起身，查看着自己的身体。虽然知道仅仅只是幻觉，但那种粘腻的真实感无法消失，甚至他能感受到身体内躁动的光之力在对他低语——

如果你继续消灭食罪灵，你也会变成“他”那样的妖物。

“呕……”暗之战士捂住了嘴，泫然欲吐。


	2. 饥饿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食罪者化的他没有死，但，也不能算活着。

梗概：食罪者化的他没有死，但，也不能算活着。

肉眼无法看清楚的光点从泛着金黄色的空中簌簌的落下，乍一看像蒙了一层薄雾。

光之泛滥让这个世界彻底失去了黑夜的色彩——直到暗之战士，他的到来。从被斩开第一片深色天幕出现在大地上开始，所有人命运的齿轮都开始了转动。

通体雪白与食罪灵无异的男人仰面望着头顶刺眼的天空。失去焦点的瞳仁，茫然的注视着什么，又像什么都不在看。

曾经身为光之战士的你已经不再是英雄，当然，被食罪灵感染的你，甚至没有资格再承担这个称号。所有一切都回不去了。

有个声音一直在他耳边低语。

男人慢慢的从地上坐起身，他检查了下自己原本千疮百孔的身体，食罪化的影响使得皮肤光洁而坚硬，再也找不到一丝伤痕。幸好除了躯壳变成没有一丝血色的纯白，像外壳一样坚硬到撞击感觉不到任何疼痛，胸中的心脏还在跳动，还能呼吸——至少最低限度的，还像一个人类。

用布料包裹住了身躯，阴影遮住了异常白皙的面容，只露出了一点下巴。这副模样走在路上再不会引起任何人注意——随身携带的武器明明已经变成了碎片，如今却完好无损的出现在身边。只是与他的皮肤一样通体纯白光洁，就像身体的一部分。

除了被同化成这幅异常的白色的样貌，变成食罪灵的他并失去什么。如果没有污浊癫狂的飨宴，成为祭品一般被食用的记忆，或许还会产生这只是一场梦的错觉。

然而，这并不是梦。

腹中传来一阵空虚。一种异常的饥饿感不紧不慢的在他体内攀爬。被白色血液所浸泡的每一根血管都在躁动着。

好饿。

从指尖开始麻痒开始一点点攀爬上手臂，进而充盈整个胸腔。那种来回激荡的不适感让他无法再站在原地，他走了起来。

被食罪灵打倒到现在已经过了多久？男人不知道。这片连夜晚都没有的天空更看不出时间经过了多久。惨白的赤足踩在沙粒之上，那种因为日照而变得发烫的触感真实而清晰。

（还能呼吸，还能有知觉…我还活着。）

意识到这一点的时候，心中不由产生了劫后余生的喜悦感。先前发生的一切恍如一场噩梦。然而——

“呀啊啊啊啊啊！”尖叫打破了沉寂。一位中年男性紧握长剑跌坐在地上。就在他的面前，白色的长着双翼的食罪灵正张牙舞爪的准备扑向他。

“危险！”来不及冲到对方面前，他扬起了手里的长剑掷了出去。通体纯白的剑一下穿透了食罪灵的身躯，直没剑柄。它停止了动作，很干脆的侧倒在地上不动了。

“你没事吧？”遮挡面孔的兜帽被风吹的落在肩膀上，露出了他与食罪灵肤色无异的面容。瞬间，面露感激之色的中年男人流露出了更加惊恐的表情。

“是…是食罪灵！还以为得救了，结果还是……”因为恐惧，中年男人连话语都说不完整。

“我不会伤害你。”他说。

“不要靠过来！你这会模仿人类的妖物！”中年男人举起长剑胡乱挥着。利刃切割过他伸向对方的手臂，手臂一下被斩断落在了地上。白色的血液顺着创口滴落到了地上。

“呜……”疼痛一下蔓延开了，他捂住了创口发出了低吟。

中年男人乘着他短暂的失神，用剑强撑着身体，一瘸一拐的转身逃走了。

流淌白色血液不止的创口开始发生异变，骨，筋，肉一点一重新生长，短短的一瞬间，一条崭新的手臂从他的断肢处长了出来，关节灵活如初，就像地上被砍断的那一条一样。

男人惊异的看着这一切的发生，与此同时，短暂的行进之后，强烈的饥饿感再次被唤醒。手脚发麻，呼吸急促，眼前的一切变得模糊。

想要食用人类的以太…想要吃肉，想要吸食那种柔韧的肉底下的散发着甘美气息的血液——但，这样做与那些食罪灵有什么差别？

他否定了头脑里本能的需要。可是现在，再不进食就会死。

我要保护想保护的人……我……还……不能死……

身体已经无力站稳，就这样笔直的摔在地上。有什么东西落在他的唇边。那是刚才他击杀的食罪灵。如此放置不管的话，死亡的食罪灵身体会在不久后化回以太消失在空气里。

没有余力再思考任何问题，他开始大口啃食。

食罪灵的肉没有任何气味——普通人食用会被感染成食罪灵，而他已经是同类了，唯一差别只在于他尚且保持着生前的姿态，还保有自我意识。

一口气进食太多的缘故，卡在咽喉里的大块碎片难以下咽，他开始剧烈的咳嗽。眼泪一滴一滴落到了沙土之上，同样是白色的。

强烈的食欲让他只是短暂的停止了一会又急促的开始进食。

包裹在死去的食罪灵里的以太是在是太少了。它们死之前会释放大量的以太，但死之后的尸体残留的以太已经变得很稀薄——头脑清醒的时男人才发现面前人形大小的食罪灵已经被他啃食的只剩下了少量的碎屑。

可是，还是很饿…还…远远不够……

到底要怎样才能填补这种无法抑制的饥饿感？无法抑制的焦灼像无数细小的触手在血管里纠缠，刺痛着。他强忍着的支起身体，喘息着。

“呜……”

胃部痉挛，一阵恶心的感觉直冲头顶，他再也忍不下去，开始呕吐。方才吃下去的大量食罪灵的碎块被吐出了大半。这具变异的身体似乎除了容易吸收的以太，对固体的东西是排斥的。只是就算吞噬了少量以太，饥饿也仅仅只是得到了有限的缓解。离“饱食”还远远不够。

“呵……哈哈……哈哈哈……”原本一心要消灭食罪灵的光之战士，如今却变成了食罪灵，英雄的光环消失了，名字也不配再拥有。他自嘲的笑了起来，声音干涩。

你拯救不了别人，也拯救不了自己……希望已经被拿走，剩下的只有深不见底的绝望。有个声音在心中幸灾乐祸的说。

一股热流从眼角涌出，顺着下巴一滴接着一滴落在了地上。

“你怎么了？”一个声音在他头顶飘落，“脸色这样难看，需要帮忙吗？”

旅者身上散发的浓烈，醇厚的以太的味道让人难以抗拒。男人不由自主的仰起脸——眼前是一身黑衣服的陌生男性旅者。沾满灰尘的衣甲无声的诉说着主人一路风尘。

“……”不知该如何回答，男人保持着沉默。

“跟我走吧，这里离我要去的村落很近，到那里去休息一下。”

“不…不用。我只是……”

我只是很饿。

面对散发着如此浓烈的以太的香气的旅人，太难以自制了。

“你还不是食罪灵吧，虽然看上去和它们肤色很接近。是被感染的患者吗？那更应该找个收容你们这样的人的地方安置你才是。”

“呜，不要靠过来，”男人推开了旅人伸过来的手，“不用管我。”

想要推开旅人，却反被对方一把抱进了怀里。身体开始发热，隐匿在布料里的某个部位竟然也开始湿润。理智虽然在推拒，身体已经毫无征兆的开始发情一样的失控，转瞬他已经将嘴唇印在了对方的嘴唇之上。

“呜，身体不受控制…”试着用最后一点力气推开旅者，对方却并没有放开他，“快走，别管我…”

呼吸也开始变得灼热，吸进去的空气滚烫到让血液沸腾。

“你是想要我分给你一些以太减轻肉体上的痛苦吗？”旅人抚弄着他的短发，“前几天我也遇到了像你一样症状的人，虽然他最后还是……”

旅人没有说下去，悲伤的表情一闪而过。

“不，不要管我，”他抗拒着摇头，但双手已经在抓挠着旅人的衣甲，“你身上以太的气息太醇厚了，我……”

“来，张开嘴，接吻。我知道你很饿，这种饥饿，只有人类的体液才能真正填满。虽然我不能给你我的血，但其他体液并非不可以。”旅人用食指和无名指抬起了他的下巴，将嘴唇深深的扣在了他微微发白的双唇之上。津液顺着侵犯进来的舌叶，流入的咽喉，他吞咽着，身体颤抖着渴望更多。

意会的旅人伸手开始拨弄他湿润的前胸。受到刺激的乳头在微凉的皮革的摩擦下，一滴接着一滴滴落了汁液。

“你的身体很特别，”旅人终于放开了几乎被吻到要窒息的男人，任由他大口喘着气，“这个地方居然会因为亢奋而产生乳汁。”

“乳头…不要拉，要…出来了…呜！”他喘息着抓住了男人的手腕，但那双手根本就没有离开越来越坚硬柔韧的肉粒，相反他用手指时轻时重的拉着着它，湿润淫靡的声音响了起来。一阵胀痛从胸部传来，随后竟然喷射出了细流，洒落在了旅人的手掌上。

“这里也已经这么有感觉了，”手掌滑落到了双腿的中间，勃起的部分因为皮革制的手套的摩擦，又硬了几分，强行抑制溢出体液的出口让他不满的扭了下身体，只要再摩擦几下，就可以解放了。

“不可以哦，如果因为这样就射精的话，我接下来所喂食给你的以太可就全白费了。”黑衣的旅人将不知从哪里找来的细绳被束缚在了男人勃起的分身前端，顿时他痛的倒吸着凉气。

“住……住手……好痛……”虽然知道眼前的旅人是为了帮助他，但是分身几乎被涨到极限的疼痛还是让他无法控制的扭动身体。

“可能会有点疼，但应该是可以忍受的。”黑衣旅人自言自语的说着，撩起衣服的下摆。

挺入身体的楔子一点一点撑开了紧致的粘膜。他捂住了自己的嘴，不想发出声音，而对方并不希望他这么做，他挪开了他的手臂，将嘴唇印了上去。津液被不断顺着柔韧的舌叶灌入他的口中，下体被撑开的部分也填的满满的。气息交换之间，一波接着一波的快感像潮水一样往上涌。陌生的黑衣旅人的身体的一部分在他的体内来回冲撞着。疼痛伴随着快感，让他身体的深处都开始产生麻痹的甜蜜。可是，快感到了宣泄的出口又被硬生生的束缚了回去。

“求求你，让我出来……啊呜呜……”神志昏聩，起伏的急促的甜蜜让他说出来平时无论如何都不会说出口的话。

“不行，如果你不想再度陷入饥饿的痛苦里，就不能解放。”下身突然一阵灼热，黑衣旅人的体液被完完全全的注入了进去。虽然无法射精，但是无法堵住的高挺的乳首还是喷溅出了汁液。混合着流淌而下的汗水，打湿了他的小腹。来自陌生人的以太被这种形式快速充入了体内，无法宣泄的他剧烈的喘息着，那种让灵魂都在发颤的饥饿感的确得到了很大程度的缓解。旅人解开了男人箍在有些疲软的分身上的细绳，随后又细心的帮他把覆盖身体的布料重新整理一下。

“……啊，谢谢。”男人有些僵硬的说着感谢词——身体内部还是甜蜜的疼痛像退却的潮水一般，但依然想要更多，这具食罪灵化异变的身体，实在让人难堪不已。他居然沦落成为需要人类体液的怪物，居然会因为欲望失去理智……他将双手环住肩膀，抓紧了布料。

“接下来，我送你去收容食罪灵化的感染者的庇护所吧，这样也好有人照看你。我并不能长时间停留在一个地方，这个离毁灭只有一步之遥的世界总还是会有那么一些人拯救的……我是暗之战士，但不是最强的那一位。等世界取回黑暗，或许你们就会得救，在这之前无论如何都请好好活下去。”

（我是光之战士，是你们的英雄，就算世界变得一塌糊涂，我也会为你们驱赶侵蚀光明的黑夜）似曾相识的台词从另一个人嘴里说了出来。男人怔怔的望着他，眼泪就这样顺着嘴角流进了嘴里。


	3. 崇拜者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英雄总是孤独的。看不到尽头的接着委托的他，渐渐不记得自己有什么愿望了。

暗之战士有很多，最强的只有一位。

被选中的最强的暗之战士如今正靠在一棵树的树身上打盹。最近只要一阖上眼睛，满目就都是一位被食罪灵感染的光之战士的经历。破碎的，陨落的英雄被拿走了希望，填满他眼底的是无限的绝望和黑暗。

白色的，和食罪灵一模一样的皮肤，眼白的部分也被黑瞳的颜色所替代，流淌在身体里的白色血液饱含着诅咒与毒素……为什么是我？为什么我会活着？

如此的思绪传递到了暗战的脑海里，他甚至产生了与这位食罪灵化的光之战士融为同一人的错觉。

“世界分裂成十四份，很多东西，比如灵魂也同样分成了很多份。分裂并不会均等，有时候同一个世界也会有多块碎片哦？”在听完暗战的疑惑之后，站在他身后的爱梅特赛尔克歪着头撇嘴冷哼，“毕竟你只是残次品啊，我的大英雄。看来我之前给你讲的东西你完全没有好好听呢。”

“你是说我可能和这位食罪灵是同一个灵魂的碎片？”

“嘛，或许吧。谁知道呢？”他耸了下肩膀，眉心的结微微舒展，“嗯？你居然会好奇我以外的男人…说起来与其关心那种残渣，不如关心下你自己吧，不断吸收光之力的你，早晚也会变成你说的那个人的模样，到时候就轮到你因为食罪灵的诅咒而伏倒在地上祈求我啦……嗯哼，这么想好像也挺有趣。”

“……”

“怎么啦，稍微调侃一下就生气啦？看来大英雄也会对无关紧要的小事介意嘛！你啊还是真的一点都没有变……”意识到自己说漏了嘴，爱梅特赛尔克收了声。

“我想救他该要怎么做？”暗战并没有理会他说了什么。

“呵，还能怎么救？杀了他，这样你就不会再被那些乱七八糟的噩梦侵扰了。”他转了转浅色的眼珠回答说。

“我不想杀人。”

“那可就难办了，”爱梅特赛尔克打了个呵欠，“我可不会帮你。好困啊……咦？”

衣角被暗战揪住，爱梅特赛尔克困惑的看了一脸认真的男人。

“你知道怎么做。”

“唉，”他将衣角抽了回去，“我不是说了嘛，杀了他就是救他。”

“一定还有其他办法，告诉我该怎么做。”暗战的手又抓住了他的衣摆。

“难办啊，”爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉头，想了下说，“要是把他身上的光之力吸走的话，那家伙也就死定了。说到底残次品的肉体都是以太构成的，腐朽是一定的…把他的灵魂抽出来和你融合，我倒是可以给一点想法。反正你们两个灵魂要是真的是同样的碎片，那么彼此的联系是无法剪断的，比如受他影响的缘故，哦，难怪你睡着后都会发出那种美妙的声音……”

“别说了！”暗战打断了了他的话语。

爱尔梅塞克弯了弯嘴角，俯身拍了拍他的肩膀：“所以说，你现在没问题了对吧？那么，晚安，大英雄。”

高大的身影变成了一团黑雾，进而消失在了空气里。暗战扶额，这个自称无影的男人的嘴里永远都很难短时间内问出准确的答案。一定还有别的办法救梦里的那个食罪光战，一定有什么办法的。

爱梅特赛尔克不想说，那我就自己去寻找。男人握紧了拳头默默的下了决心。

*** ***  
暗之战士闭上眼睛，真实梦境又开始了，每晚入睡之后，他就会附着在某个不知名的食罪灵化的光之战士身上，经历着他所经历的全部——按照无影爱梅特赛尔克的说法，他和梦中代入的这个光之战士很可能来自同一个人的灵魂碎片，所以他们能相互影响，产生共鸣……但也有可能，只不过是超越之力所窥见的某个逝者的梦境而已——

抵达一片墓地之后，男人辞别了旅人——墓地的一旁零散的搭建着一些帐篷，就是旅人所说的被食罪灵感染的人最后的栖身之地。几个衣衫褴褛的人或躺或坐在那里。走近的时候，面色惨白的人们纷纷向他转过了脸。冰冷空洞的视线就像那一天食罪灵们注视他的眼神。

“他们都是食罪灵化的病人，”沙哑而低沉的声音在他背后响起。“被食罪灵袭击的人类都会渐渐的变成同样的东西，原本应该立马处死——可是他们毕竟现在还是人类啊。”

硌狮族模样的男子说着把背上的大包裹放在了地上。

“到了他们完全没有意识的那一天，我们就只能用毒药杀掉他们，”或许是很久没有人跟他搭话了，硌狮絮絮叨叨诉说着，“这片墓地里埋掉的都是这样的死者。虽然下毒杀人这样做很残忍，但放任他们变成食罪灵袭击人类，那也不是他们作为人类时候的愿望。咦，今天大家怎么都在看…看着你？”

“因为我也是同类吧，”男人解开了斗篷，露出了惨白的面孔，“我受了食罪灵袭击没有死，但变成了这副模样。”

“是……您！是很久前来村庄接委托的英雄！您…您怎么会……”硌狮用一种敬畏的眼神望向他，“您…还好吧？”

原来自己不知不觉已经来到了被拜托消灭食罪灵任务的那个村庄附近。眼前的硌狮他并不认识，或许，那时候被英雄光环环绕，被人们簇拥的时候也根本就记不清谁是谁。

“我失败了，而且还变成了这种样子。抱歉，”他摇摇头，“我该走了。”

转过身男人准备离开，硌狮挡在了他的面前。

“请等一下！您这样一个人旅行很危险的，万一变成食罪灵…那就……”硌狮痛苦的抬起脸，“您明白我的意思吧，所以…所以至少让我来守护您最后的时光。”

可我已经是食罪灵了。男人把到嘴边的话吞入了喉咙里。

“我的搭档家里人病了，这几天都不会来。这边有几个人都到了那种时候，您在的话，也可以帮帮我…当然我阻止不了您去留的决心。”

食罪灵的身体虽然可以作为食物，但人类的体液是最好的填补饥饿感的东西。一丝潜意识传递到了他的脑海里。先前的种种记忆让他下意识的摇摇头。

“所以…您是拒绝吗？”硌狮流露出了失望的神情，“其实…其实我一直都很憧憬您啊！”

“不是的。我……”话到嘴边却怎么都说不下去。如果说明自己已经是真正的食罪灵，对方会怎样做？虽然补充了一定量的以太，这具身体依然虚弱。现在转身逃跑很快就会被追上，如果食罪灵的身份让硌狮知晓，被很干脆的杀死也不无可能。

“那您是同意啦！太好了，英雄老爷！”硌狮高兴的蹦了起来，“那么就这样说定了，您要跟我一起行动噢！一步都不能离开我！”

兴高采烈的大猫咪（硌狮）抓着他的手臂就往营地里跑，兴致勃勃的给他介绍着他所照看的病人。

“这几个快到时候了，”他指着不远处帐篷外躺着的三个人，“他们已经不能动也不能说话了，早上得把他们搬到室外，晚上再运回帐篷里。本来都是我来干的，现在您来了真是太好了。”

硌狮用毛茸茸的手掌搓了搓脸，深吸了口气。

“这地方物资匮乏而且原来村落。过一段时间就得去一次城镇上买东西。正好今天我才采购回来，买了很多新鲜的东西喔！比如这个！”

男人回过神的时候，手心里微微一凉，仔细看去，掌中多了一颗红艳艳的果子。

“这是油桃，因为大家都很喜欢吃这个，所以我就买了好多。”硌狮解释说。

“……”一阵抽搐让他捂住了侧脸，那个时候……是那个时候的在某个人手掌中的红色果子——虽然置身别人的梦中，却依稀记得清醒时候发生了什么事——悲惨又触目惊心的景象在脑海里一闪而过。

“怎么啦，你看上去很不舒服。”硌狮关切的问。

就算跟对方解释也很难说清楚到底是怎么回事，不如干脆避而不提。他揉了揉抽痛的脸颊回答：“我没事。”

“痛苦的眉头都皱起来了，怎么能说没事，您真的太……勉强自己了。有什么不适告诉我，我可以帮您尽可能减轻痛苦，”硌狮将手掌放按在了他的肩膀上，“以前是您保护村子里的大家，现在轮到我守护您了。所以，您有什么需要一定要告诉我。”

如果停留在这里一段时间的话，游走全身的食罪灵诅咒血液一定会再次沸腾。饥饿感虽然在不知名的暗之战士的帮助下削减的大半，但依然还保有着渴望。那种难堪的姿态，实在是不想让人看到。他的沉默被硌狮当成了忍耐痛苦而说不出话，淡绿色的治疗之光落在了他身上。

“啊，谢谢，”他干涩的应付着，“我并没有受伤。只是留在这里可能会给你带来麻烦。你看，那些感染者一直都在看着我。”

硌狮顺着男人说的方向看过去，不知何时原先零散分布在帐篷外的感染者此刻都站起身聚集到了不远处，空洞、黝黑的双瞳凝视着外貌与食罪灵十分接近的男人。

“确实有点奇怪呢……但应该没关系，他们总有一段时间会这样，呆呆的抬头看天空。不要担心，跟我来吧，”硌狮说着突然有些不好意思的低下头，“那个说起来有点冒昧，我可以拉着您的手么？看您好像身体随时要倒下去的样子，所以有点不安。”

牵强的理由听起来似乎那么理所当然，男人并不想拒绝，于是他点了点头。硌狮松了口气，欣喜的抓住了他的手——一种又暖又毛茸茸的触感传递到了大脑里。

“我还是小孩子的时候，有个英雄来到了村子里，说要帮我们驱赶食罪灵。那个背着剑盾的的男人混身都散发着温柔和强大的气息。在帮我们清除了了很多食罪灵之后，他说要斩草除根，然后就离开了村子消失不见了。那个人就是您啊……以前我只能远远的看着，现在却可以真实的靠近您，我…我真高兴。”硌狮拉着他一边往营地后面走，一边说着。

“小时候？从你见过我到现在已经过了多久？”男人突然想起来什么问。

“四十年了，如你所见我也变成了一只老猫，”硌狮苦笑着说，“但这么多年了，您的样貌似乎完全没有变化呢！”

四十年……从自己被食罪灵刺中心脏到醒转，居然已经流逝了这么长的时间？一直以为他从死亡到食罪灵化最多不过间隔了月余。难怪周围的景象已不再是自己曾经最熟悉的样子，所有一切，包括人都变得那么陌生。

“英雄，我喜欢您，憧憬您。无论您变成什么样子，我都不在意，”硌狮打断了他的思绪，用双臂轻轻的环住了他的肩膀，“留在这里，把您最后的时光留给我，好吗？”

风夹杂着沙粒从远方席卷而来。不知是沙粒吹进了眼中还是风来的过于凛冽，食罪灵化的男人眼角一阵酸涩。

从没有人对四十年前，活着的自己说过这样的话。守护别人只是觉得有必要，回报，感激之类有或者没有都无关紧要，虽然最后变相变成了满足各种个样人愿望的工具，内心也渐渐的被包裹在重重垒石之中，彻底变成了一个人——英雄总是孤独的。看不到尽头的接着委托的他，渐渐不记得自己有什么愿望了。


	4. 救赎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果吸收了以太可以苟延残喘片刻，那也是值得的。对于求生欲望强烈的人类而言，那无疑是神明一样的恩赐。

白夜。

没有黑色的夜空，阳光映照着大地，白皑皑的一片——除了气温降低了很多。

帐幔之中，拽着他手不放的硌狮一个劲的说着话。象失散了多年的挚友一般，怎么都说不够。终于，大型猫咪（硌狮）精力耗尽，他慢慢的歪倒在了男人的肩膀上，进而滑落到了对方的膝盖上。

毛茸茸的脑袋，蹭得膝盖有点痒。他忍不住伸手摸了摸。

“最喜欢你了……英雄……”硌狮撒娇似的用脑袋蹭了蹭他的手掌，翻了个身打起呼噜。

单方面的被人需要，并不是第一次。可是，这种无法让人拒绝的炽热的目光却不曾有所体验。

食罪灵化的身体并不需要人类式的睡眠。他睁着眼睛看着帐幔顶端的布料，怔了很久。

为什么无法从现在这具身体里挣脱，回归清醒时候的自己？如果说是梦或者是超越之力所窥视的别人的记忆，没有理由做不到。但现实是他被牢牢的锁在这具身体里。除非剧情落下帷幕，他只能“扮演”这个食罪灵化的光之战士。倘若爱梅特赛尔克说的是真的，他们属于同一个灵魂，那么他永远都不可能扯断他们之间的羁绊，除非其中一个死去。

不想杀人，也不想让这个人承担这种痛苦。

轻手轻脚的将硌狮放平在薄毯之上，男人走了出去。金色，有些刺眼的天光容纳了他的身影。

“呜……好痛…”不远处的帐篷里传出了微弱的呼救声。

是…感染者的悲鸣。他快步跑了过去，只见帐篷里横卧着的是一位少年，后背有什么东西将衣料顶起，仿佛随时要顶破衣衫。

“好痛，好痛啊…”灰败的面孔看向他，“帮帮我，我们的……神啊……”

刺啦。

一只小小的翅膀从少年的背后伸展而出。

“不…要……求你……救我！”少年向他伸出了手。

无法拒绝，也没有理由拒绝。他握住了那种手，将少年拢在怀里。

（想要缓和感染进程的话，就得为感染者补充以太，奉上人类的体液，眼泪，血液也都可以）离去的旅者的话在耳畔回响。

可我已经不是人类了，这样也可以吗？

抱着试一试的想法，他将嘴唇贴在了对方的唇上，进而侵入了他的口腔。津液流入咽喉，少年发出了吞咽的声音。

淡淡的甜香在空气中散播。

回过神的时候自己已经被按在了地上。少年虚弱的身躯覆住了他。并不是不能伸手推开，只是——

无法拒绝也不忍心拒绝。

感染者最后的结局如硌狮所说，不外乎一死。但，除了感染者自己，又有谁真正有资格决定别人的生死？

如果吸收了以太可以苟延残喘片刻，那也是值得的。对于求生欲望强烈的人类而言，那无疑是神明一样的恩赐。

少年趴在他身上，找寻着，隔着衣料舔舐着白皙到没有杂质的身躯，进而他含住了男人微微湿润的前胸突起。被津液浸湿紧绷的布料紧紧的裹住了着吮吸之下膨胀的部分。刺痛掺合着甜蜜的快感从前胸开始一波接着一波漾开。

只是将体液分给对方，食罪灵的血液就开始变得沸腾。无论被索取还是接受，身体的饥渴感就像四处游走的蛇，无法抗拒，只能臣服在这种暴力一般的快感之下。

乳头被少年吸的又痒又疼。终于那个膨胀的到像女性乳房的部分在释放出了汁液之后，变得柔韧起来。但这样一点体液对少年来说远远不够。他拉开了男人的衣衫，转而进攻另一边。

“呼…啊啊…”苦涩的低吟听起来却更像性欲高涨的快乐。耻于发出这种声音，男人拼命咬着嘴唇，想把声音吞没在喉咙里。但，一切并没有如他所愿——

少年的手已经伸向了他双腿之间隐秘的地方。因为胸部渗漏汁液，连带亢奋起来的分身，已经顶起了布料，顶端一片湿濡。

“呃！”另一只不属于少年的手拉扯下了覆盖住他下身的布料。那是另一个喘息着面露痛苦之色的年轻男人。

“住…住手……啊啊啊…”年轻男人用黑色的眼睛凝视着在自己手里来回揉搓，以至于漏的不成样子的阴茎。因为食罪灵化的结果，茎体系是一片纯白色的，因为亢奋而勃起的顶端，漏出的液体也是乳白色的。

柔韧的肉柱顶端，是最脆弱的部分。想要扭动身体，结果却被指甲刮到铃口，顿时，甜蜜到骨髓之内到麻痒让他再也止不住呻吟。

“不要这样…啊…哈…”呼吸都开始变得急促而炽热。不想甩开吸着前胸的少年，他只能任由拨弄他下身的年轻男人为所欲为。

“不够……”年轻男人将手指上沾染的他的体液舔舐干净，“还远远不够……想要更多……拒绝的话……我们随时…可能死去……所以，求您不要……拒绝我们…”

感染者难逃被杀死的结局，以太流逝殆尽之时就会迎来真正的变异和死亡。明知道他们逃不开注定的结局，这样的淫行也只是无谓的挣扎，而且大量流失以太的话他也会死亡——但我不想看到有人因为我的推拒而痛苦不已。

后穴一阵微凉，另一双手属于感染者的不知何时也加入了进来，坚硬的骨节没入紧致的黏膜，湿润淫靡的声音不断响起。

“呜……”仿佛为了寻找能让他分泌更多体液的方法，不断增加的手指在他体内试探摸索着。骤然戳刺到地方，涌起了让身体都脱力的麻痹。

“啊啊啊…不要再顶了…”男人还没来得及张口呻吟，感染者已经将用嘴唇吞没了他的声音。津液也是体液的一部分，作为求生欲强烈的感染者本能的向他索取着。

不知名字，长相也看不清的感染者一个接着一个走到了他的身边。无数双手向他索取着。亲吻他的嘴唇刚刚离去，数根手指又填入了他的咽喉。

肿起的乳头被拉扯着，啃噬到流淌出了白色的血液，而下体那个勃起的部分也被柔韧的舌叶所舔舐着。身体处于一种急剧亢奋却始终达不到顶点的状态。他亢奋着淫乱的张开着双腿，任由感染者们索取。

原本只是恋人之间互相抚慰的行为，变了公然的亵渎，不，或许应该称之为无谓的救赎。他喘息着，扭着身体容纳着一根又一根添加到体内的手指，发出了抑制不住的喘息。

交媾的狂欢持续了不知多久。感染者们并没有完全餮足，依然让他的身体持续的高热亢奋。才补充又大量流失以太之后，他已经感觉到疲惫不堪。昏沉，饥渴，交替鞭笞着他的意识直到硌狮的到来。

“怎么会变成这样…”推开了环绕着在男人周围索取的的感染者，硌狮将沾染满尘土与不知名的秽物的他抱了起来，“您为什么不反抗也不呼救？”

好饿……饿到无法思考硌狮的问题。食罪灵的血液冲击着他的神经。他无法回答，只是用最后的力气将嘴唇贴在了硌狮的脸颊上。

链接身体和意识的绳索终于断了。

暗之战士睁开眼睛。

“！”一张脸挤占满他的视线。

“嗯，居然醒了。”眼前的脸拧紧的眉头微微舒展，或许是想笑一下，但实际上表情却是苦恼的动了动嘴角。

“爱梅特赛尔克…这是我的房间。”对无影来说，旅店的房门并不能阻挡他们的去留。尽管知道这些，却还是有一点不悦。暗之战士一边抱怨着一边开始穿戴衣甲。附着在食罪光身上引起的黏腻感尚未消退，覆上布料的时候，肌肤微微的有些不适。

“你的同伴都准备出发了，”对方眨了眨眼睛，上下打量着他，“哦？你看起来气色不太好啊？又做那种梦了吧？”

“……”暗战不回答，只是沉默着提起剑背负在身后，“我要救他。就算你不说方法，我也要救。”

鼓掌声响起了，振动空气，单调寂寥。

“那我拭目以待英雄的表现啦。”爱梅特赛尔克挥了挥手，转身准备离开。衣摆又一次被抓住了。

“又有什么要问的吗，大英雄？”

“有办法能知道梦境里的出现的地方在哪里吗？”

“这个嘛，我没有窥视梦境的能力。不过一般灵魂碎片会共鸣，传递信息给你，应该你们隔的挺近的吧？说不定就在你周围……像我一样悄无声息的盯着你。”

“梦中的他没有偷窥的兴趣，我也没有。”暗之战士一本正经的回答，全然没注意爱梅特赛尔克面露愠怒。

“偷窥这种癖好无影也不会有好吗！我更不会有！”说完抱怨的话，无影高大的身型已经消失不见了。


	5. 会面

“那家伙逃走了。”名叫阿尔博特的幽灵在暗之战士背后说。

“你说什么？”暗之战士转过脸，“这几天我都感应不到他的存在。就像断了联系一样。我很担心他。”

“我感应到他离开是好几天前的事了，”阿尔博特说，“原本他在附近区域的时候，我也可以感应到他的存在，虽然不是太强烈。担心他会突然出现袭击你，我还总在你睡着时候盯着，那个叫爱梅特赛尔克的无影似乎也同样担心着什么，总会偷偷的来看你。坐在你床边盯着你熟睡的面孔一看就是很久，这种无聊的事情他已经做了很多次了，只不过最近一次被你发现了。”

“……”

“还有啊，若像你所说的那样……这个人已经死了，能留在食罪灵的躯壳里保有人的意识单独行动，还能影响到你，真的很匪夷所思。”阿尔博特摇了摇头。

“他很痛苦，所以我想救。”暗之战士说。

“如果这家伙仅仅只是一个徘徊在过去阴影里的幻影——这样不能被称之为人的人，你也要拯救吗？”阿尔博特试图将手按在他的肩膀上，手臂穿透暗之战士的肩膀，回落了下来，他无奈的摇了摇头。

“或许就跟我一样，是不知道什么时候会消失的幽灵。”

“会。我会尽力而为。”

“这种话也只有你才会说出口，真温柔啊，”阿尔博特叹息，“明明你自己才是最让人担心的。身体吸收了那么多光之力，已经快要承受不住了吧？”

“我知道……可是……”他可能是我的灵魂碎片，但即使不是，我也不忍看到他继续经历那样的痛苦。

“没有那么多人喜欢一厢情愿的拯救啊，英雄不是圣人，更不是满足别人愿望的工具，而且很多时候你会发现有太多的事情做不到，背负那种无法实现甚至是错误的责任根本就没必要，”理解错暗战意思的短发战士幽幽的叹息，“这种一心要拯救别人的傲慢，直到我的时间停止之后，我才……”

“阿尔博特，”暗之战士试着安慰他，“看到有人陷入困境很自然的想伸出援手，这不是错更不是傲慢，或许只是任性的行动，但这是你的愿望啊。”

“我的…愿望？我……的……除了你能感知到我之外，我还剩下什么？”战士低下头喉头抽动，无声哽咽着。

“活着，存在，就会理所当然有愿望。每一个人都是如此，无论别人怎么看待或者事态变成什么样，都是有意义的，一直以来我都坚信这一点。”暗战说着仰面看了一眼泛着金色的天空。

“是…这样吗…是这样啊！我明白了——难怪那么多人愿意为你努力，甚至……想要改变结局，”阿尔博特垂下了头，“如果…如果有需要的话，我也愿意为你……”

“谢谢你，阿尔博特。”暗战对着眼角微微湿润的他微笑了一下，对方的脸却突然浮起来一丝红晕。

“啊，不…我什…什么都没为你做呢，做了再谢我好了。这样被感谢真是太羞耻了。”阿尔博特自言自语着转身快步绕到他的身后——因为是灵魂的状态，身影很快就消失了。

这是害羞了吗？暗之战士困惑的歪了歪头。

风呜咽着穿梭而过，安穆.艾兰——风过之处，这片布满瓦砾废墟的大地扬起一阵又一阵的沙尘。

暗战揉了揉进了沙砾的眼，因为本能而湿润的眼睛反而更加觉得疼痛。

（如果，如果他只是不存在的幻影，你会拯救吗？）

（会，当然会。）

虽然说出了如此自信的台词，但其实心里并没有十分的把握。到底要如何才能让拥有着食罪灵躯壳的他彻底的解脱？死亡吗？不，一定还有其他办法……已经不想再看到有人死在自己面前了。

一片雪白的羽毛落在了他的掌心里，很快就变成无数光点消散。有着双翼的食罪灵的阴影笼罩在了他的头顶。

利刃夹杂着风声向他袭来，然而一切在他拔出双手剑的那一瞬间，戛然而止了。

食罪灵的身躯从空中坠落，扬起一片细尘。

与食罪灵一样面孔，一双黑色浸染眼白部分的人影出现在了暗之战士的面前。现在暗战可以清楚的看到站在对面的是一位食罪灵模样手持剑盾的年轻骑士，除去肤色，他的样貌与自己一模一样。

“没事了，它已经被我打倒，”骑士说，“这片地方总是有食罪灵出没，所以您最好不要一个人旅行…噢不，您…您为什么和我长得一模一样？”

“你是……我梦中的那个……”暗之战士吃惊的看着对方靠近了他。

“我是食罪灵，即使和您长得一模一样，我也不是您，更不配出现在人类的梦里。”骑士用幽深的双眼看了一眼暗之战士，淡淡的说着。他掏出了绳索把死去的食罪灵捆住，随后绳索的一端系在了自己的身上。

“如您所见，我是个狩猎食罪灵为食物的食罪灵。”骑士说着头也不回的往另一个方向走。

“请等一下！”暗战拦住了骑士的去路，“只是…只是食用食罪灵的以太根本就不够填满饥饿感，这样的一只食罪灵远远不够。”

骑士愣了愣，随后有些不耐烦：“这和您又有什么关系？我想活下去就只能狩猎这些东西，即使是人类感染变异而成的食罪灵，我也必须得以他们为食。”

“我想救你。”

“不需要。”

“我想让你脱离这种痛苦的生活。”

“呵……把我囚禁在身边，然后接受您的善意吗？没错，我确实需要大量人类的体液才能填补饥饿感，但，我不需要援助，”食罪灵冷漠的回答，“我也有要守护的东西，用不着您多管闲事。”

“……”暗之战士无言，他怔怔的看着有着食罪灵外表的骑士顶着跟他一模一样的面孔远去的身影。

“啊，被拒绝了噢，”黑雾在他面前祭起，爱梅特赛尔克从雾中缓步走出，“怎么办，大英雄？要我给你点建议吗？”

“他并不觉得有什么不好，我…在做多余的事情。”暗之战士蹙眉。

“确实很多余。这也是你以前让我最头疼的一点，执着自己的想法不管怎么都说不通呢，最后还丢下了我一个人不见了，”爱梅特赛尔克眨了眨眼睛，随后眉头又拧在了一起，“你还是什么都想不起来吗？”

“爱梅特赛尔克，你总会说一些我完全听不懂的话，”暗之战士摇摇头，“你想让我想起什么？”

“想起我是……啊，算了，反正只是残次品的你，也不能算是他，我似乎总在做徒劳的努力，”爱梅特赛尔克不再说下去，他把话题转移到了暗之战士所关心的部分，“你真想听无影给的建议？”

“不想说就算了。”

“就算说了也是白搭。你不会那么干。要么杀了他，要么……被他杀了，两种都可以。”爱梅特赛尔克说。

“这不是等于什么都没说吗？我只是不想再有人消失不见了，倒在我身前的人已经太多了，我不想再承受这种悲痛。”暗之战士回答。

“那你死了也可以哦，说不定他就能脱离食罪灵的躯壳，被你的身体吸收，”无影狡黠的闪烁着目光，“当然我觉得你不会想尝试的。”

“如果这样真的可以的话，我愿意，”暗之战士毫不犹豫的说，“如果我的死能让他回归到人类的样子，即使是继承我的身体，我都愿意。”

“不行！”爱梅特赛尔克瞬间恼怒，“不行，我不允许。”

“为什么不行？”

“不行就是不行！如果你放弃生命让他继承你，我会直接杀了他，给我记住啦，”说完话，他懒洋洋的打了个呵欠，“说话果然也很费神，我还是回去睡觉算了。所以说……千万别死哦，大英雄。”

男人嫌烦似的摇了摇手，消失在黑色的雾气里。

——风沙在废墟的上空盘旋，食罪灵（骑士）的身影早就不见了踪影。暗之战士发现似乎已经没有必要再去寻找他，因为对方并不需要任何帮助。可是，那种被压制本性的需要的噩梦真切的刻印在了他的记忆里挥之不去。只要身为食罪灵，那么因为极度饥饿而发作的时日早晚还会来临。甚至有一天，可能会袭击无辜的人类。

无法放下心的暗之战士决定暂时搁置委托单上的任务，先行跟随食罪灵的踪迹旅行下去。


	6. 欺骗

变成食罪灵的光之战士倚在一块岩壁之上发呆。虽然强硬的拒绝了与生前自己模样相似的人的提议，但他并没有说错——食罪灵的血液因为无法填补到足够的以太早晚还会再次沸腾。刻印在骨髓中的诅咒会侵蚀理智，变成真正意义上依靠本能行动的野兽。他不能保证自己不会真正的袭击人类，那些在他生前就一直守护着的，孱弱的生物。

先前在食罪灵的血液沸腾时，他总会失去一段记忆。醒来身体沾满了污渍，全身火辣辣的疼痛，难以启齿的地方更是湿润而胀痛着……就像发完情的野兽，疲倦但餮足。

上一次发作后清醒之时，男人看到了陌生的硌狮男人抱着他泪流不止，随后虚弱到手指都动不了的他，被掰开了双腿，楔子插入了红肿到撕裂一样刺痛的后穴里，注入了大量的精液。

“不要死，求您了，英雄。”伏在他身上来的硌狮象对待易碎品一样小心的顶撞着身体内部尚且麻痹的地方。

“……”发不出声音的男人只是随着他的冲击微微的颤抖，已经没有多余的力气做出任何反应了。想要晕厥以逃避这样尴尬的场面，但他并没有失去意识，而是眼睁睁的看着自己敏感的部分被多次进攻后又一次彻底陷落。

“留在我身边，哪里都不要去，”硌狮用毛绒绒的爪子抚弄着他的脸，“我喜欢您，不要离开我。”

虽然同为男性，对方说着表白的话语却毫不费力。就好像熟练的在读着书本上的台词——除了相信也只能相信，此刻的他脆弱到连手臂都抬不起来，更不要说离去。至少硌狮男人救了他。

“对不起，我看您虚弱到了快不行了，就擅自做了这种事，”似乎为了让他安心，硌狮回答说，“那些感染者汲取了您大量的以太，要快速补回来的话只能这样做。”

说不出任何话的男人默默的听着，微微颔了下首——

想要拯救别人的人，最后却一直在被别人拯救，真是讽刺。

……  
食罪灵的躯体恢复能力很强。只要不断以太补充，就会自行修复各种损伤。作为人类，作为光之战士的时候，他有时也会受到连续数个月都无法起身的重创——如果那个时候也拥有这样的恢复能力就好了，那样的话，很多无能为力改变的事就一定可以有多改变。

如今，刻印在脑中的记忆每天都在流失，一开始是名字，然后是熟悉、深深眷恋的人，再回来是一件又一件往事。重要的，不重要的，琐碎的片段，像流沙一样，一层接着一层被吹走了。最后残留的人类记忆里，他只记得自己是怎么死的，却遗忘了无数曾经活过的痕迹。模模糊糊的还记得为了守护过的很多东西，也受过严重的伤，但到底是发生了什么，怎么想都回忆不起来。已经不可能再碰触到了——心脏被刺破那一天，一切就停止了。

记忆是充斥着大片空白。他叹了口气，止住了思绪，坐起身。躺在他身侧的硌狮男人警觉的睁开了眼睛。

“您不用休息吗？这么多天，都没看到您有入睡的时候。”

“睡不着。”不想让对方知晓自己身体里流淌的早已经是食罪灵的血液，他随便找了个借口。

“这样不行哦。您既不进食也不休息，很快身体就会崩溃的。有一件重要的事想要拜托您，但在这之前您得向我保证进食和休息不能缺少。”硌狮说着用手指抚弄着他雪白的面孔。

“你要我帮什么忙？”

“您好像有使感染者食罪灵化停止的能力，虽然那种事情让您不愉快，但是那几个原本已经是重度感染者的人竟然停止了恶化。”

“你想让我……把自己的体液分享给这些感染者？”食罪灵化的男人皱眉。

“果然……还是太勉强了。您不同意那就算了，这不是您的责任，”硌狮的眼里透着一点失望的神色，“虽然我一直在进行着针对感染者的研究，但送到这里来他们无一例外最后只能被杀掉。如果能有什么办法救救他们也好…如果我做得到……毕竟他们曾经都是我最熟悉的人啊。我……”

眼泪落在了沙地上，映出深色的痕迹，硌狮吸了下鼻子望向他说：“失去亲人挚爱朋友的痛，您一定比我更明白吧？”

“……”男人无言以对，虽然思念过去消逝的人，但如今他已经连他们的样貌名字都记不住了。

献上了性命，死后的“英雄”还需要、还能够继续拯救什么吗？

有个声音在低低的嗤笑。

你打算献上在食罪灵躯壳里的苟延残喘的灵魂，拯救这些脆弱的残次品吗？

呐，到底要怎么办？可怜的怪物。

“我明白了。但是我能提供的以太是有限的。”男人沉默了半晌，开口说。

“真……真的吗！您同意了？”硌狮抬起头，“人类的体液我一个人肯定是不够的，我可以叫同伴一起帮忙。虽然确实这样做让您受委屈了。

“如果能让感染者停止病情恶化，怎么做都是值得的，我理解你的想法，”他的声音越来越低，“食罪灵化的痛苦……我很清楚。”

“呜……，”硌狮的眼泪夺眶而出，一滴接着一滴顺着下巴的毛发往下掉，“真的，真的非常谢谢您！这样过分的要求，原本我也……”

硌狮将双臂环住了他，紧紧的搂住。

“还要，您能告诉我您的名字吗，英雄。至少不能让活着的人们忘却是您让感染者能有被治好的可能性。”

名字……我的名字是什么？他有些茫然。

食罪灵？还是别的什么？男人答不上来。

“我……叫我光之战士就可以了。”

“那可不行，那些自称光之战士的人可是引发我们这个世界崩坏的大罪人。”

“可我只记得自己曾经也是罪人中的一个，名字我想不起来。”男人说。

“不，英雄，您和他们不一样，请您不要这样说自己。”硌狮说着将男人的脑袋埋在胸口，心脏跳动传递给了他。

“抱歉，我忘了自己叫什么。”

“实在想不起来也没关系。我喜欢您，您能记得这一点就足够了。”温柔的安抚，有力的拥抱，模糊的影像在头脑里闪现，如梦如幻，却没有真实的感觉——

间隔数日之后，治疗感染者的日子开始了。

如同献祭一般，将自己的身躯供奉给营地里所有的感染者。但凡能流淌汁液的地方被蜂拥的感染者们舔舐殆尽。身体也因为被索取以太而导致的强烈的饥渴，无可抑制的沸腾。有些坚硬的躯体变得柔韧而湿滑，他被摆出了各种屈辱的姿势侵犯着，直到一波接着一波的高潮之后再也流不出一点体液。

但灼热的饥渴感在体内以太被大量抽去之后，反而更加强烈。

“呜……呼……”喘息着想要站起身，但身体根本就不受控制。以太的气味传递入了鼻腔，本能的支配下，头脑昏聩的男人开始爬向那个地方。直到摸索到人的双足之后他停下了动作。

“没想到救治患者和被救治都需要用交媾来奉上以太。你就是硌狮医师说的那个人吧，让我看看你有多想要。”头顶飘落的声音并不是硌狮。他告诉自己，会请人帮忙一起为他补充大量流失的以太，这就是他请来的人…

没有时间思考其他问题，甚至连人类的羞耻感也全部被本能所击碎，他伸出手指，拉扯着对方系在腰间的布料。

落在脸上半勃起的楔子是温热的。想必自己被感染者食用体液的淫乱姿态早就一一落在了对方的眼里。食罪灵的血液在沸腾，为本能支配的他将它含进了嘴里。

“嗯……虽然说外貌酷似食罪灵，行为却与人类没有多少差别。”中年男人说着缓慢的动着腰。

不，不够，远远不够。接触到有限的以太，身体内涌起的麻痹感蔓延到了深处。无法抑制，无法结束。那种渴望就如无数细小的触手，融进了血液里刮骚着每一个被冲击的地方。

“呼……啊……不……”对方抽出了在他口中不断膨胀的分身。他不满的看着对方，发热的眼眶湿润了。说不出哀求对方的话，身体却很自然的顺着对方的引导摆出了接受的姿势——

大腿敞开，昂扬到贴于腹部的分身，顶端微微泛着湿润的色泽。而在之前承受过感染者的后穴则微微张开着口，白色的浊液缓缓的从里面渗出。

随后，坚挺的肉刃刺入了后穴。

“呜！”异于常人的楔子顶了进来，伴随着推进，湿润的黏膜的褶皱被一寸一寸的抚平，饱胀到产生身体被撑开的错觉让男人措不及防的呻吟。

“我的东西，普通人无法承受，”中年男人说，“或许也只有你可以。”

湿濡淫靡的声响在寂静的空气里格外清晰。因为张开腿承受的关系，肉刃的形状以及推进的情形，他可以一览无余。后穴被填满到扭动身体都做不到。中年男人没有等到他适应就开始了冲撞。体内的每一处都被探索着着，尤其是某个隐秘的地方——

“呜呜……不要……”哀求似乎刺激着对方更有力的进攻。从灵魂深处产生的甜蜜的麻痹让他发出了泣不成声的低吟。

体内的以太早就被榨干。即使是亢奋到贴合腹部的分身也无法再射出太多的液体。但中年男人似乎清楚他身体的问题，伸手捏住了他昂扬的部分。顿时他痛苦的颤抖着走。

“医师说过，你不可以高潮。否则一切都白费了。”

一阵接着一阵涌起的快感找不到出口，无法宣泄的甜蜜变成了一种看不到尽头的痛楚，就连呼吸都能感受那种刻印在血液里的战栗。

灼热的东西被释放在体内的时候，他已经头脑一片混沌。不知对方何时离去，眼前蔓延的是一片刺眼的金色的天空，随后变成了帐幔的颜色。帐外硌狮的声音隐隐传来。

“感觉如何？”

“虽然没有女人的部分，但那种紧致感很愉快。感染者里居然有这样的上等货，真让人吃惊。你从哪找来的？”

“上个月，他出现在营地附近游荡，所以我就收留了他。”

“我可以买下他当宠物吗，我想带他回游末邦。”

“这可不行，我这里的感染者要想活的长还得依靠他帮忙。”

“反正感染者早晚都会死。不如充分利用啊。”

“算了，今后还要仰赖你为我们提出售可当宠物的感染者。我会经常来这里的。多谢你的款待。”

断断续续的词汇传入耳际。宠物，出售，利用……迟钝的大脑里来回翻搅。他想要挣扎着爬起身问个明白，但意识却一点一点的又涣散了。

……

“呕……”行进在路上的暗之战士无法抑制涌上咽喉的秽物，一下子吐了出来。他止不住的呕吐，直到只能吐出胃液为止。

多日奔波讨伐食罪灵，那种由灵魂深处发散而出的倦怠，无论怎么休息都无法抚平。随着身体内容的光之力越来越多，这种生理性的排挤人类食物的反应也越来越强烈。

“身体快撑不住了吧？”从黑色的雾气里走出的无影爱梅特赛尔克眯着眼睛凑近看着他，“呵，这样子和那个家伙也相差无几了，不如考虑放弃？再继续下去，你会成为什么，我想不用我多说了吧？”

“还不行。我得救他，还有…活着的所有人。”说完，暗之战士握紧了拳头，趔趄着站起身。

“拯救？自己都快死了，还要为了这些自私自利的蝼蚁的存活而努力吗？！”爱梅特赛尔克冷笑，“我说你啊，是幼稚还是愚蠢？这世界早就没救了，你做什么都毫无意义。”

“既然毫无意义，你又为什么总躲在暗处窥觑我？”暗之战士反问。

“因为你是……有点特别的残次品啊。”话到嘴边，爱梅特赛尔克硬生生的将它收了回去。提问者变成了被反问者，即使没有记忆，眼前这个残次品还是和那个人过于相似，那个不顾一切跑下自己的家伙，实在是……太讨厌了。

“我特别到需要无影寸步不离的程度了吗？”

这个人一定是故意的。爱梅特赛尔克感觉到一阵恼火。

“我们无影才没那么无聊，少自以为是了！”


	7. 奔流

暗之战士阖上眼帘，浅眠的开始，是在超越之力的作用下，从食罪灵化的光之战士的身体中清醒。

与其说在“睡着”之后变成另一个人，不如说短暂的占用他的身体——在这之前，他和这个食罪化的光战见过面。对方虽然没有敌意，但对他刻意保持着距离。头脑，在依凭食罪化的身体之后，身为暗之战士（现实）的记忆被一一阻隔。回想起来，脑中除了记得这具身体并不属于作为暗之战士的他之外，其他事情竟然遗忘的一干二净。

食罪灵化后的记忆次序是颠倒混乱的，时不时还会断片——搜索了下记忆，在这个身体和暗之战士会面之前，他曾前往了一块感染者聚集的营地……然后，遇到了爱慕着英雄（自己）的硌狮族男人。再后来的记忆不太清晰，唯一能只记得是自己用人类的兵器将硌狮砍倒在地的画面。

那个时候——

“为什么要贩卖感染者？”他一步一步逼向满脸惶恐的硌狮，对方收缩着瞳孔，牙齿也开始打颤，“回答我，为什么这么做？”

“英雄……不是您想的那样的，不是的……”硌狮从牙缝里挤出了断断续续的词句。

“把感染者作为宠物贩卖到游末邦……你们谈话的内容我都听到了。迄今为止，你卖掉了多少人？”他伸出手想要抓住不断后退的硌狮。

硌狮一下跌坐在了地上，惶恐的眼角渗出了眼泪。

“真的不是您听到的那样的，我也是被逼无奈啊……您，我保证绝对不会把您卖掉！再说，再说您也需要我的援助不是吗！我可以为您提供大量人类的以太！我需要您，您也需要我，这样的交换有什么不好？”

“因为我能控制感染者的病情，让他们多苟延残喘一阵，如此一来你可以卖出更高的价钱——所以你当然不想把我卖掉，不就是这样吗？”男人蹲下身体，低声说，“不要再对感染者做这样的事情了。”

硌狮周身颤抖不已，他大力吸着鼻子，一只手不经意的放到了身后。

“我……我知道了，”说话的瞬间，他像是用尽了最后一点力气，从背后掏出了短剑，“去死吧！”

剑锋没入了食罪灵化的男人的胸膛，那里渗出了白色的血液。让硌狮失望的是，男人并没有倒下，他不紧不慢的拔出了扎进身体的短剑。

“我并不是感染者，这种方式杀不死我的，”剑刃上滴落着白色的液体，他捞起硌狮的衣服擦拭干净，“但是，我的血会让你变成感染者，所以得擦干净才行。”

随后，冰凉的东西没入硌狮的后背，他惊恐的睁圆了眼睛，表情就在那一瞬间凝固住了。

“您……怎么会……怎么会这样……”

“你所做的事……与那些伤害人类的食罪灵又有什么差别？”男人叹息着，站起身。

得去救那些被贩卖到游末邦的感染者，可惜一时愤怒把始作俑者杀掉了，不然还能问出更多的情报。营地这里尚且有人照看被感染人类——硌狮的死应该很快就会被发现。所以也是时候该离开这个地方了。

……在这之后的一段时间，为了生存他不得不狩猎食罪灵充饥，有些生前是人类，而有些则是动物。尽管人类体液的甘美让人欲罢不能，但是他并不愿意也不想伤害生前就一直守护着的生灵。直到他遇到了暗之战士，对方也说想帮助他，同样的话从另一个人嘴里说了出来。

可是，已经谁都不想相信了。

没过多久，他的身体就开始有些发作的迹象，原先补充进体内的人类以太似乎已经渐渐消耗殆尽，融进血液的饥渴慢慢的在苏醒。

现在，暗之战士支配着成为食罪灵的光之战士的身体，正感知着这种难以抗拒的苦闷。像无数细小的触手从血液里生长而出而出，抓挠着每一根血管壁。用意志力努力压制着这种越来越强烈的不适。

不知名的白金色花瓣一片接着一片从他面前飘落，很快又化作了点点光晕消散。食罪灵化的光之战士抬起头往空中看去。天空依然是有些刺眼的金色，并没有风，更没有花瓣从空中坠落。那么，这些花是从哪来的？

他伸出手，试着去接花瓣，随后，一朵泛着金色的花朵落在了他的手心里，同样没有存留多久就消失了。

是……从我身上掉下来的吗？

男人摸了摸自己的面颊，那里什么也没有。自己的肤色变得和普通食罪灵一样雪白到异常，但形体方面却没有分毫的变化，除了沸腾的、需要汲取以太的白色血液流遍全身。

又一朵金色的花出现在他的掌中，就像从他的手心里生长而出的一样。花苞颤巍巍的伸展，绽放，然后快速的消融在了空气里，好像从来都没存在过一样。这到底是什么东西？他困惑的看着惨白的手掌——就算食罪灵形体上会有变化，那也应该在食罪灵化的那一瞬间就已经被改变，怎么会长出现这种东西。

男人困惑的摇了摇头，在他的周围，已经悄无声息的出现了好几只身形各异的食罪灵。它们空洞的睁着黑瞳望向他，就好像初次榨取他的以太的情形。当时因为不明所以，因而被轻易的突破了防御。在这之前只要稍微驻足在同一个地方半天的样子，周围就会有食罪灵出现，放任不管的话它们的数量会越聚越多，所以他在同一块地方无法呆超过半天的时间。这具缺失以太渐渐的像果实一样熟透的身体反而成了他捕获食罪灵的最佳诱饵——当然，前提是他还有力气把它们变成自己的猎物。因此而不得不四处辗转奔波，身体里以太被大量持续的消耗，任由发展的话，说不定会彻底失去意识变成被本能所支配的野兽，那就真的与那些只懂得进食和繁殖的食罪灵没有任何差别了。

不，绝对不能变成那样，不仅不能倒下，还要想办法去解救那些被硌狮贩卖到游末邦的感染者。

他握紧了指尖都开始微微发麻的拳头握住了剑柄。早已变成身体一部分的利刃很轻易的将靠近的食罪灵斩成数段。它们并没有他生前遇到的时候那么强大，或者说是自己成为食罪灵的身体变强了，在轻松的回避掉进攻之后，变成了他单方面的杀戮。

化为食罪灵的人或者动物早就没有了心智。它们无畏死亡更不会发出活物特有的悲鸣。这些曾经想要守护的脆弱的东西，到了最后，却还是被守护者的他亲手葬送。

“呼……”所有一切回归寂静之时，他呼吸都开始变得炽热。饱含着饥饿感的血液冲击着身体的每一处。

想要。

食罪灵的碎屑以及无法满足。想要人类的肉，人类的血，以及更多……无法抹掉的渴望一丝一丝紧紧缠绕着他接近极限的意志力。

快要沦陷了。

“呃！”

用手按住起伏的胸口，包裹在布料下微微发硬的皮肤，电流一样的刺痛快速的一闪而过。此刻，满溢的饥饿感让身体敏感到轻微的刺激也会涌出一阵接着一阵抽痛的快感。勉强支撑着自己不倒下，他慢慢的跨过食罪灵的碎片前行。

被斩碎的食罪灵层层叠叠，一块一块散乱的堆在一起。从男人身上出现的不知名的金色的花瓣落在了白色碎块之上，随即就和它们一起化为无数肉眼看不清的光点消失了。淡淡的灵魂的形体一个接着一个出现在了他的面前。

“谢谢你。”陌生的人类灵魂露出了解脱的笑容。说完他们便消融在了空气里。

“那是……我的……父亲！”不知何时赶来的村民模样的人聚拢到了他的身前。

人们哽咽着呼唤自己熟悉的人的名字，目送着灵魂渐渐消逝的情形。

“他变成食罪灵以后就不知所踪、没想到……没想到还能再见一面……”年轻的女性捂住嘴，眼泪簌簌的落下。

“有能力让束缚在食罪灵身体里的灵魂得到解脱的只有那个传说中的英雄啊！”老者的声音不高，但很清晰。

“传说中的暗之战士，是您让他们得到了安息啊！”

“不，我……”这具流淌白色血液的躯体，是食罪灵才拥有的。想要否定，但根本没法解释。

“我不是英雄，也不是暗之战士，请不要这样叫我。”如果一定要说生前的身份的话，那他也仅仅只是人尽皆知的大罪人“光之战士”。

不知如何说，他选择了沉默。

“无论您如何否认，至少我们眼里您就是。”话音未落，人群全部跪了下去，他不知所措的看着，直到一个黑色的身影挡在了他的身前——那是不久之前遇到过的，自称是暗之战士中的一员的旅人。

只是，为什么他会出现在这里？

“拯救世界原本就是我们应该做的，”旅人不紧不慢的说，“暗之战士也好，或者别的什么也好，只要让大家能过上平静的生活，做什么都是值得的。不必如此畏惧我们。”

“又见面了，”前来解围的旅人转过脸冲他微笑，“果然我没有看错，你才是能帮助我拯救世界的人。”

人群散去的同时，老者盛情的邀请他们去村落休息。他想要推拒，但旅人却拉着他的手应承了下来。

“你快到极限了吧？”男人用旁人无法听见的声音轻轻的说，“因为不放心，我一直都跟随着你旅行。”

“你跟踪我？”

“也不能叫跟踪。跟你分开之后我又接了点工作，然后我就去那个住了很多感染者的营地。想着你可能会在那顺路就去看了看——但我到的时候，里面乱成了一团。据说管事的医师被感染者杀掉了，他们形容的杀死医师的感染者样貌和你非常相似，”旅人看了他一眼，“是你做的么？”

“医师在向游末邦贩卖感染者，而且，他想杀我。”男人说着低头看了一眼，愣住了。脚下不知何时长出了一大片金色的花丛，花瓣颤巍巍的迎风摇曳，闪烁着辉光。他弯下腰试着去碰触，花丛一下次就碎成了点点的光尘散开来。

“你，是食罪灵吧……或者说是灵光卫。”旅人用手摩挲着他的面孔，“虽然外貌与人类无异，但这白到像大理石一样微微有点硬的皮肤，还有这会产出光之异变产物的能力，并不是感染者做得到的。”

“！”仿佛听到了血液从脸上退却的声音，在秘密被戳破的同时，他不由自主的将手指扣在了剑柄之上。

“不必露出受到惊吓的表情啊，虽然我也有很多疑问想问你——放心，我并不会把你的事告诉任何人，”旅人的手掌覆在了他白皙到一丝血管都看不清的手臂上，“更何况，我想要你成为我的搭档。”

“暗之战士和食罪灵组成搭档？”

“为什么不可以呢？再说你好像会吸引食罪灵，每到一处，附近的食罪灵就会因你而聚集。这样能更方便的把它们都清理干净，这也是拯救世界的一小部分啊。”旅人说着抱住了他。

“再者，你也需要我，不是吗？”

仿佛有意无意的诱惑他一样，浓烈的以太的味道让他的身体情不自禁就的开始颤抖。头脑慢慢的被这种气味所充盈，思维变得钝涩的同时本能开始显露。

“呜……”想要挣脱旅人的臂弯，身体却更为直率的贴紧，贪婪的呼吸着旅人所散发的气味，等他反应过来的时候，嘴唇已经紧扣在了对方的唇上。舌叶贪婪的入侵掠取着旅人的津液。

进食的本能让他再也无法忍受让血液都狂躁雀跃不已的饥饿感。

不够，还要，还要更多……更多。

旅人没有拒绝他的索求，他张开了口迎接着入侵。舌叶缠绕在一起，咽喉深处溢出的津液不断的往食罪灵化的男人的口中流淌。虽然不能再算作人类，身体却因为沸腾的血液变得柔韧而灼热。

“呼……”甘美的喘息，甜蜜的难以抗拒的悸动让他的膝盖也为之颤抖。

蓦然，旅人推开了他。

彼此的嘴唇之间维系着长长的唾液所拉扯出的细线。食罪灵化的男人不满的喘息着看着他。

“虽然我也很想马上帮你，但这样太引人注意了，”男人用眼神示意他看地上，不知何时，他们所在的地面上出现一大片开满了金色花朵的草丛，“每个食罪灵的能力并不相同，你是我见过的唯一一个会让周围和自己的身体开出花朵的食罪灵。你看，你的手臂。”

此时男人才注意到自己裸露在空气里的手臂也同样覆盖着白金色的花。乍一看这些花朵就好像缠绕在手臂上的一样。用手碰触的瞬间。它们簌簌的变成了肉眼看不见的细尘一下就消失了。

这是食罪灵的能力？除了使用武器相对轻松，他没有任何其他特别的能力，真正改变的只有这具渴望以太的淫乱的身体。

他苦笑着想要开口否定，头脑却在此时开始一阵接着一阵眩晕。黑暗从意识的边缘开始快速的侵蚀，很快，就吞没了他。连接着食罪光与暗战的绳索被再一次拉断了。

“！！”再度睁开眼睛的时候，他已经回到了小憩的暗之战士的身体里。

因为灵魂可能是来自同一个人的碎片，所以在沉睡之后才会依凭在食罪光的身体里吗？这种感觉困惑又不可思议，只是仔细回忆起来，记忆仿佛像被什么沟壑所阻隔了，无论如何都记不清身为食罪光的时候，到底经历了什么。除了——那一片又一片掉落的金色的花瓣。

高大的褐色短发的男人正佝着背坐在一旁。注意到暗战醒了过来，他转过脸，额前的一缕白发轻轻的颤动着。无影，爱梅特赛尔克皱着眉头看着他。

“气色越来越差了，”他没头没尾的说了一句，“当然，这是你自己选的，我无能为力。”

——那个时候，那个执意要尝试的人也顽固到让他束手无策。如今，爱梅特赛尔克也一样无能为力。何况眼前这残次品，根本就算不上那个人。只不过是似曾相识的碎片，不知为何让他动了某种怜悯与怀念的心情。

“你不是去睡觉了吗？”暗战握了握自己的拳头，灵魂和身体依然完美的契合在一起，除了体内的光之力一点点侵蚀着，隐隐的疼痛，让他觉得口中一阵甜腥，一缕血缓缓的从嘴角流淌而下。

“那么大英雄这次又梦见了什么？”不回答暗战的问题，爱梅特赛尔克耸了耸肩很干脆的转移话题。

“还是那个人。他很痛苦，也很无奈。”

“不用同情他，你很快也会变成那个样子，我很期待。”明明自己快要完了，为什么还是总想着别人？一股怒意从爱梅特赛尔克的胸中涌起。区区废物，为什么这样像那个家伙，真可恶。

“总有种预感让我觉得自己还会遇到他的，而不是在梦里成为他，”无视爱梅特赛尔克的话，暗之战士将暗黑骑士才会持有的双手剑固定在了背后，“一定有死以外的办法让他解脱的。”

“灵魂颜色相似的人未必就一定是同一个灵魂的碎片，”爱梅特赛尔克冷笑着撇了暗战一眼，“这些怀揣着自私自利之心繁衍至今的残次品并不懂得感恩。无意义的浪费精力的事值得去做嘛？”

“别人如何想是别人的事，我并不在意——或许一直意外该抱有歉意的人是我才对，这是我的私心，也是我的任性。我愿意尝试一切值得试的事，只要它可以改变痛苦的现状。”暗之战士回答着抬头仰望天空。虽然已经是夜晚，但金色的依然没有任何变化的天空看不到深色，以及天幕下洒满的星。

这个人真温柔啊。温柔到让他产生了错觉。温柔到让人咬牙切齿的生气。想要冷嘲热讽的话语被爱梅特赛尔克吞入了喉咙里，因为根本就没有办法指责他。明明这个废物的灵魂都已经开始破碎了，随时都有可能变成真正的食罪灵，可是他却始终担心着其他人。

“啊啊，你这种说辞让人火大！早知道就不特意浪费睡觉的时间盯着你了！毫无防备的就睡着了，让魔物吃掉也是活该！”气哼哼的从牙缝里挤出抱怨的话语，爱梅特赛尔克将身形消融在了一片黑色里。


	8. 奔流

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——我的冒险者生涯早已结束。在食罪灵杀死我的同时，一切已经终结。我并不知道依然“活着”有什么意义。

食罪灵化的光之战士在床榻之上睁开了眼睛——这是一间简陋的用木头和石块混合搭建而成的屋子。腐朽的木料散发着淡淡的霉味。

这是哪？

“你突然昏过去了，所以我就直接把你背到了这里，”床沿，一袭黑衣的男人望向了他，“这是之前那些村民所居住的地方。”

“谢谢……呜！”开口的声音干涩到喉咙微微有些刺痛，只是轻微的刺激被遗忘的饥饿感一下就翻涌翻涌了上来。他用力抓住覆在床铺上的布料，试图缓解这种难以抑制的不适。泛着淡淡的辉光的白金色花朵从他的身下慢慢的伸展出了枝叶。只不过它们脆弱到像幻影一样，只要碰一下就立马消失了。

“既然已经是食罪灵了，稍微贪婪一点也不会让人觉得异常，你根本就用不着这样忍耐。”男人揭开了他覆在身上的布料。温热的手指仿佛为了确认他的存在，从脸部开始一点一点往下描摹着。

“呃……我不想这样……啊……”手指堵住了他还要继续说下去的唇，进而钻了进去。柔韧有些冰凉的手指夹了舌叶翻搅，他的话语变成了支离破碎的呻吟。止不住的津液不住的从嘴角滑落，留下了长长的痕迹。

“就算你这样想，本能也不会允许你逃避。你是我好不容易遇到的第二个有自我意识的食罪灵，我绝不会让你轻易死去的，”男人解开了自己衣扣，将身体覆了上去，“你的体液并不会感染我，但血液就不同了。所以在这之前，这里……不能让你这里受伤。”

“呃！”

抽离了嘴唇的湿漉漉的手指直截了当的侵入了后穴。想要屈起膝盖推拒异物的入侵，双腿却被分的更开。侵入的手指执着的向深处探索着，尽管内心在推拒但血液沸腾而变得柔软充血的黏膜却欢愉的裹住了入侵者。只是简单的碰触，就已经让身体热血沸腾。

刻意绕过并没有碰触的分身半勃起着，分泌着透明的液体，缓缓的顺着柱身流淌了下来。

甜美的疼痛在身体的深处抽搐着，淫靡又难以拒绝。

“呜……不要碰……”伸出手想要推开男人执拗的戳刺后穴的指尖，对方却握住了他的手，很干脆的含住了他的手指。像舔舐糖果一样，指尖传来了湿润麻痒的感觉。细心的舔舐着指甲，指隙每一处，就好像在对待最重要的部分一样。手指和后穴被同时进攻，麻痹到让身体发热的甜蜜侵蚀着他残存的理智。

奔流的血液伸展出了无数看不见的触手，一次又一次抓挠着身体的每一处。想要被贯穿，想要用温热的人类的体液填充身体的饥渴。食罪灵的血液支配着本能，即使想推拒也如男人所说的，无法抗拒。

前端被捏在手里揉搓的时候，黑衣的男人眯起了眼睛。

“告诉我，想要怎么做？”

“呜呜……”难以启齿的渴求蛊惑着，他吞咽着口水将呻吟一起咽了下去。

然而，男人并没有放过他，指腹摩挲过湿漉漉的铃口，不断泄漏的汁液汩汩的溢出。甜美的疼痛顺着脆弱的器官被爱抚，快速的传递到了身体深处，连脊柱都开始感受麻痹而焦灼的冲动。钻入后穴的手指缓慢而有力的抽动着，疼痛渗透入黏膜来回拉扯，肌肉被开拓的同时，这种粗糙的触感变的越来越难以拒绝，每每撤离腰部就不自觉的开始摆动。

——这种只是因为身体需要而产生的被彻底侵犯的屈辱感，让食罪灵化的男人痛苦不已。

想要拒绝，无法拒绝。想要接受，无法接受。犹如被蛛网缠绕着悬挂在空中的猎物，无法坠落大地，也无法回到原来的去处。已经彻底变成了怪物，早就失去了做为人时候能够提出的需要。身体可以在“成熟”之后将这种淫乱在任何人面前毫无保留的暴露出来。

侵犯入后穴的手指在某一个时刻停住了，从身体深处爬出的甜蜜的麻痒感却无可抑制的越来越强烈。未曾碰触的前端流淌的液体早就沾湿了茎体下的宝珠。刻意避开想被套弄的柱身，对方腾空的手指握住了柔韧的宝珠揉搓着。

“呜…住手！”体内被手指抚摸填充，性器的一部分又被揉捏着，毛骨悚然的快感让他战栗不已。

“为什么要拒绝。你明明已经快要到极限了吧？但是……”不知何时远比手指坚硬的楔子取代了手指一点一点推进他的体内。湿润的黏膜吞食楔子的黏腻声响让他难堪的转过头。

“唔！不，不是……”尽管嘴上如此否认，他却无法否定身体被侵犯时候所带来的喜悦。

“那么，请好好享用。”旅者并没有留给他太多反应的时间，他开始抽插。在撞击到某个地方的时候，身下的男人出了哭泣一样呻吟，柔韧的甬道也变得更为紧致。就好像要将他的（饱含在精液里的）以太统统榨取出来。

“呜……住手……要不行了……”带着哭泣一般的呻吟，男人挣扎着想要伸手去抚触自己早就坚硬到疼痛的分身。旅者快他一步抓住了他勃起的部分，用拇指堵住了止不住溢出液体的小孔。疼痛让男人扭动着身体，讨好似的夹紧了入侵的楔子。

“忍一下吧，”旅者用手指擦拭着男人眼角因为快感而流淌不止的眼泪，“虽然我也很想让你射，但是你需要补充以太而不是这样泄漏。”

“好难受……呜……不……”不知道过了多久，身体内部甜蜜的麻痹感化作了一种看不到尽头的折磨。被禁止射精的男人的声音已经嘶哑，到了最后只一个劲颤抖。

在不知道多少次撞击之后，一股热流完全注入他的体内，于此同时，男人的分身还是止不住的流淌出了少量的液体，微微的高潮了。旅人并没有退出分身，而是插在他的身体里，过了很久直到确认精液被完全吸收之后，他才缓缓的从男人的身体里退了出去。

“和我一起像这样旅行下去吧，”旅人用手指流连着他没有任何血色的面孔，“你也需要我，对吧？”

空洞的注视着头顶用木板拼接的腐朽的天花板，男人没回答。

“虽然这世界无药可救，但总要做点什么。你以前也是冒险者吧？我想你应该能理解我的想法。”

——我的冒险者生涯早已结束。在食罪灵杀死我的同时，一切已经终结。我并不知道依然“活着”有什么意义。

男人想要苦笑，但发已经现疲倦到手指都抬不起来。身体被灌注入人类的以太之后，紧随而至的是浓烈的睡意。无法抗拒的困顿让男人闭上了眼睛。

***  
“喂，醒醒，”黑暗中有什么人在喊他，“快醒过来！”

暗之战士猛然开眼睛的时候，纯白色的食罪灵面孔已经和他贴的很近。身体本能比脑袋反应的要快，以几乎看不清的速度拔出了插在背后的剑，利刃就这样直接刺入了食罪灵的身体里。白色的躯体被切成了数块散落在了地上。

“好险啊！你怎么突然在这种地方睡着了。”战士幽灵、阿尔博特站在他身旁埋怨着。

“我怎么了？”暗之战士揉了揉眼睛搜索着记忆。明明置身在战场之中，最后的记忆是与食罪灵激战之后短暂的坐在地上休憩，在之后就什么都想不起来了。

“最近太累了吧？你只是坐着就开始打瞌睡。找个相对安全的地方稍微休息一阵吧？”阿尔博特皱眉说，“再这样下去太危险了，我根本就帮不上忙，要不然……要不然……”

他垂头丧气的不再说下去。

“阿尔博特，谢谢你。”明知道灵魂状态的男人根本摸不到实体，暗战还是伸手试着摸了摸他的脑袋。手掌和灵魂影像接触的时候，发出了淡淡的光亮。

“啊，又……又突然谢我，我可是什么都做不了的幽灵啊……我只能看着你受伤，什么都……”似乎因为害羞，男人的声音越来越低。

“当然是谢谢你担心我。要不是你叫醒了我，大概我已经死了。”暗之战士笑了笑。

阿尔博特叹口气，语气里却透着不甘心。

“就算没有我叫醒你，那个叫爱梅特塞尔克的无影也会帮你吧？虽然说着不管你这种话，他总远远的躲什么地方在看着你。”

“你们不一样，”暗之战士说，“他总暗示我是别人的碎片，我想他可能在意的只是碎片原来的归属者吧？至少在你眼里，我就是我啊。”

“……这……这样吗？”阿尔博特突然面红耳赤，突然他开始庆幸自己是幽灵的模样，不想让暗之战士看到自己的窘态，他选择让身形隐没在空气里。

“额，怎么突然就逃跑了？”被留下的暗之战士一脸莫名的看着眼前空无一人的地面自言自语。


	9. 交集点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已经快没有时间了。

无尽的光浸染着天空每一个角落，失去了昼夜交替的规则彻底模糊了时间流逝的痕迹。

暗之战士牵着陆行鸟独行在路上——原本应该骑着陆行鸟赶路，但坐在鸟上的颠簸使得充盈着光之力的身体疼痛不已。被光之力侵蚀着灵魂，由内到外逐渐崩裂的剧痛，时不时会发作。每当这种时候，他不得爬下坐骑步行缓解。但其实每行进一步，撕裂灵魂的剧痛同样刀割一般牵扯着每一条连接着肉体的神经。

原本与光之巫女琳一行人约好了尽快在珂露西亚岛的工匠村汇合，但现在却没办法加快脚程——

稍微休息一会，再休息一会就可以了。心中有个声音说。

可在这种荒无人烟的地方睡着的话，随时可能受到食罪灵的袭击。疼痛与困顿交互着侵蚀他的意志。最终，暗之战士还是选择了依靠着陆行鸟就站着睡着了。

……

浅眠的开始依然是跌落进另一具身体。多次跌落已经让他不再觉得意外——暗之战士的灵魂落进了食罪灵化的光之战士的身体里——

积蓄在身体里的热度还尚未消退，腿还搁在另一个人的臂弯里，被异物填充的下身依旧湿漉漉的。

“嗯……”只是动了下酸痛的关节，触及到某个脆弱的地方的时候，他还是难以抑制的低吟了一声。

伏在身上抱着他缓慢动作的男人微笑着摸了摸他的脸。

“感觉好些了吗？这几天黑夜降临之后，你总是昏昏欲睡，幸好身体还有反应，像这样灌注入以太之后你会苏醒一段时间。”

“呜！”

嵌在体内的楔子动了一下、带着前端昂扬的部分却被什么东西堵住了出口，传递来的疼痛一般的快感让他说不出话，若现在张口的话，淫乱的声音根本就止不住。他闷哼着咬着嘴唇，只是男人却不允许他这样忍耐。

手指撬开了他的牙关，反复翻搅起柔韧的舌叶，津液就这样无法抑制的顺着唇角流淌了下来。也许是因为限制释放的缘故，身体时刻处于一种敏感的状态，只要轻微的刺激，下肢就开始亢奋道充血。

因为饥渴而无法拒绝的精液，被一点一点灌注入体内。想竭力抗拒这种感觉，却像被缠绕着看不见的丝线，越挣扎越束缚的更紧。下身一阵微凉，嵌入体内的楔子已经得到了宣泄，男人拔出了自己，但似乎并不打算简单的放过他。

“不……”手指流连在口腔中，触摸着每一寸黏膜，随后堵上了的阴茎再一次膨胀到让他再也说不出话。微微爆起青筋坚挺的肉块捅进了他的嘴里，缓缓的抽动着。坚挺，因为膨胀而填满他的咽喉的分身顶到了深处，不愉快的气味让他皱起了眉。

“又热又紧，”男人发出了舒适的叹息，“用舌头舔，再轻轻的咬……对，就这样。”

只是简单的用舌叶舔舐柱身的经络，含在嘴里的肉块就接连跳动着变得越来越坚硬。胸前一阵刺痛，对方的手不知何时攀附在了原本只是用来装饰的凸起之上，反复的揉捏让乳头因为充血而变得敏感。下身勃起着但被堵住出口的分身还是汩汩的冒着液体，如同即将要高潮的女性一般，汁液早已经打湿了茎体下的宝珠，拉着长长的丝线源源不断的落在了褪到膝盖以下的长裤之上，布料上深色的水渍越来越大。

“呜呜……”

“只是用嘴也能湿成这个样子吗，那么……”男人的喘息突然粗重了起来，随后一股带着浓烈气味的咸涩液体冲进了他的咽喉，他不自然的吞咽了下去。身体因为吞食人类的以太而得到了一定程度的疏解，那种让人焦躁的饥渴感缓缓的开始消退。

搜索了下身体的记忆——这些天因为黑夜的降临，意识昏昏沉沉的，半睡半醒的状态下身体被男人拥抱着一遍又一遍贯穿。无论是身处何处，昏聩的大脑里，只记得嵌入体内的楔子鲜明的触感。被限制了释放而变得敏感异常的身体不但不排斥这样的淫行，相反无比欢迎。

男人在释放之后就很干脆的抽出了分身。

“我们得尽快离开这个地方去珂露西亚岛，”男人快速的整理完衣服，又开始替他擦拭湿的一塌糊涂的下身，“那位暗之战士中的大英雄夺回黑夜之后，大部地区都有了昼夜交替，只是你一到黑夜就会变得像死一样昏迷——现在只有珂露西亚岛还是被光之泛滥笼罩着，我们去那里肯定能遇到他。”

“我是食罪灵，早晚会被消灭，被黑夜所分解也并非坏事。”他说。

“现在的你还不能死。”男人踩灭了篝火，将栓在树上的陆行鸟牵到近前。

“那位英雄是不会放任光之泛滥不管的，世界原本就因为光之污染而几乎彻底崩溃了，因此你绝不能轻易死去——之前为了生存你捕杀过大量的食罪灵，食罪灵消失时候带来的大部分的光之力必然会囤积进你的身体。如果你死了，光之力会全部释放然后污染世界，感染附近的人。而且根据我对食罪灵的了解，你体内储存的光之力早就已经超过了灵光卫的级别，所以才会受黑夜影响得那么厉害，边旅行边试着寻找那位英雄解决才是最好的办法。”

“你并非想和我组什么搭档，而是想让英雄处理掉我，对吧？”一股升腾起无名的怒火使得他的声音变得低沉，“英雄杀掉食罪灵，也同样会吸收食罪灵释放的光之力——你知道那位暗之战士的身体里已经积蓄了多少光之力？”在这个“梦”中，虽然置身食罪光身体里会忘却大部分现实里身为暗之战士时候的记忆，但还会留存少量的记忆。听到男人害怕他死去仅仅只是因为没有更好的办法处理掉自己之时，胸中的愤怒难以抑制。

“你是说我们暗之战士里的那个大英雄？”没有觉察他愤怒的男人摇头笑道，“储存光之力在身体里……这怎么可能，人类接触到了灵光卫的散落出来的光之力很快就会异变成新的食罪灵，但英雄是个例外，他并没有变成怪物。再说我并没有想让英雄杀掉你啊，只是让他想想办法帮助你。”

“让暗之战士来处理的话只有杀了我，但他会因此而彻底食罪灵化。”

“你这样的形态也无法单独存在太久。没有我给你提供高纯度的以太的话，即使捕食大量的食罪灵也并不能抑制身体的需要。我想你比我更清楚吧？”男人的嘴角微微上挑，“何况，像这样，只要碰触这里……”

手指落在了没有得到发泄，还是微微勃起状态的分身之上。

“呃……”

“虽然嘴上很顽固，但只要揉捏这里后面就会变得又软又湿。插进去的话，里面又热又紧的咬着不放，就像这样。”

“住……住手。”并不想要继续这种淫行，身体却擅自因为男人的手指起变化。一缕又一缕快感从身体的深处被抽了出来。手指侵犯入体内的不适渐渐的被深处的饥渴所覆盖——男人熟知自己的弱点，甚至以此变向在羞辱自己。

食罪灵化的躯壳，贪婪又淫乱。尽管可以拒绝旅人，但他说的对，如果没有跟人类交媾补充以太的话，捕食食罪灵所吸收的光之力远大于以太的补充，而受到光之力的影响，饥渴感会更加强烈，最终忍无可忍的他将吞噬人类。

曾经的第一世界的英雄之一，如今却张开着双腿任由自称是暗之战士中一员的男人用手指亵玩着后穴。苦闷和屈辱在快感不断汇聚到腹下的同时，也变得越来越强烈。后穴的内壁被刻意的来回摩擦按压着，在戳刺到隐秘的一个地方的时候，前端的分身顿时难以抑制的涌出大了的液体。

“住……住手，我不想做。”

“可你的身体只要碰触就无时不刻的想要。这种身体离开了我，很快就必须物色新的人类了吧？否则——”男人的语气平淡听不出情绪的起伏，但手里的动作却变得越来越激烈。

含着男人手指的后穴熟知那种戳刺所带来的快感，变得越来越柔软。甚至腰部不由自主的扭动着迎合着冲击的节奏。想要被贯穿，想要坚硬柔韧的阴茎填满，逐渐昏聩的意识里淫乱的渴求不断扩散。

“只要是人类，你一样可以从他们那里得到这种东西，但是……”隔着衣服，胸前的凸起被大力的拧着，然而这种钻心的疼痛也一并化成了升腾而起的热度。食罪灵的血液在沸腾。

“啊……哈……”头脑开始变得混沌。

“在你被那位英雄处理掉之前，你都是我的，”旅人一边说着一边增加了插入他体内的手指，“我不会让你离开我的。”

“不……不对……”残存的意识本能的反抗着。就算身体是异常淫乱而饥渴的，但男人的这套理论根本就是牵强附会。

一定还有其他什么办法，一定还有。

不知何时，半边的身体里又长出了不知名的金色植株，吃了一惊的男人发现了他的异常，停止了动作——这种金色的植物仿佛幻影一样的存在着，用手去碰触的时候，立马就四散成肉眼看不清的光尘。

“这究竟是什么？看起来像灵魂一样，碰一下就消失了，”男人像是对他说，又像是自言自语，“上次在村落的房间里也是。”

大片的金色花从他的半边身体里涌出，蔓延。藤蔓交错着在地上蔓延，在白昼的映照下闪闪发亮。失去了玩弄他的兴趣，放手的旅人好奇的看着他身体出现的变化。

“不知道……”身体一阵切割开一般的剧烈疼痛。食罪灵化的光之战士痛苦的半跪在地上。有什么东西在身体里破裂了，然后从体内涌出化成了满地金色的花。是体内储存的光之力？还是灵魂的碎片？这种真正痛彻心扉的破裂感远远超过了身体传递来的一切痛楚，甚至吸一口气都疼痛不已。

意识开始溃散，跌落回一片刺眼的光辉之中。

……

虽然靠着陆行鸟睡着了，醒来的时候失去平衡的暗之战士还是结结实实摔了个脸朝地。满嘴的灰尘让他皱起了眉头。环顾四周，仿佛和睡觉前一样没有什么变化——从突然睡着又清醒并没有间隔多久。

只是梦中食罪光的灵魂也开始破裂了——暗之战士深深的知道那种剧烈的要将整个人撕碎的痛楚。自己的身体吸收的光之力早已快到极限，而食罪光体内所存储的光之力似乎也与他持平。

到底要怎么办才好？要如何才能中和掉这种力量？之前问过光之巫女琳，她表示也并不清楚该如何做——更何况现在有双份接近的光之力储存存在。只要自己或食罪光其中任何一个死去，这个世界一定会走向无影所期望的崩溃，那么先前所做的一切努力就全部都白费了。

已经快没有时间了。

仰望天空，金色沉寂的天空并不能给出答案，数片金色的花瓣落了下来，随后在风的作用下，散成了光尘。


	10. 咆哮

抵达工匠村的时候，琳一行人早就焦急的在路口张望着。

“你终于来了！”身形娇小的光之巫女琳远远的就冲了过来，“通讯贝怎么都联络不上你，大家都担心的要命。还有啊，水晶公也跟着来了，要不是桑克瑞德硬按住了他，他已经急得想要跑出来到处找你了。”

“我并没有收到通讯贝的消息啊？”暗之战士一脸茫然的摸了摸放在口袋里的通讯器，发现它并没有被打开，不知什么时候自己把它给关闭了，“真的非常对不起，接收器没有打开所以……”

“太乱来啦！要是路上遇到食罪灵，刚好身体又疼的要命怎么办？还有你说去找人，找到了吗？明明处理灵光卫已经够累了，你却还强撑着……这样的身体状况简直让人担心的要命，而且！不但不让人跟着，还过分到把唯一联络用的通讯设备也给关了。”明明只是个未成年的小姑娘，说话絮絮叨叨的劲竟然说不出的有点耳熟——是跟水晶公相处时间有点长，被同化了吗？暗之战士汗颜。

“真是非常对不起！让你们担心了那么久，”暗之战士蹲下身，湛蓝的眼瞳里映出了琳皱着眉头，气的腮帮鼓起来的神情，“约好了，下回我一定记住。”

宽大的手掌落在琳的头顶摩挲着，琳吃了一惊下意识的躲避，很快她又想起了什么似的皱起眉头，冷不防手掌落在了她头顶揉了揉。

“对了，你说的那个人，找到了没有？”

“见过一面，之后他就逃走了，”暗之战士简短回答，“那个人持有的光之力应该与我是相当的。”

“是灵光卫级的食罪灵吗？那我们一起去打倒他就可以了，只是你的身体的问题我还没有找到办法。”琳握着拳头，偏头再次躲开了了暗之战士的手掌——真讨厌，暗之战士也好，桑克瑞德也好，他们总把自己当成乳臭未干的小孩子，只要见到自己生气就安抚似的揉揉她的脑袋。

“不，不是打倒，我想救这个人。详细情况稍后跟大家慢慢说吧。”见琳不悦的歪过脑袋，暗之战士愣了一下随后苦笑着收回了手。光之巫女还是十分介意大家把她当成孩子而过分宠溺着。

“完全食罪灵化的人类还能变回原来的模样？这不可能做到吧。”琳若有所思的自言自语，半晌抬头才发现暗之战士的身影已经在稍远的地方等着她，于是她追了过去。

***

  
“英雄，您真是太鲁莽了！居然失联了这么多天！我用‘镜子’都找不到您的行踪！您到底是怎么想的？还有，只是丢下了一句去找人的您究竟去了哪？为什么今天才想到联络我们？”能问出一连串问题的也只有眼前用兜帽把脸遮的严严实实的水晶公。虽然看不到表情，但很明显对方的下颚因为生气而微微有些泛红。

“对不起，通讯呗突然出了故障，不知怎么就自动关闭了，我也没注意这事就……”想搪塞过去，但暴躁状态下的水晶公并不打算放过他。

“那也失联太久了！您知道您已经失踪了多久了吗！？整整十五天！拖着装满光之力的身体到处乱跑，还切断联络，要是有意外根本来不及支援您！您知道大家有多担心您的状况吗？我们用遍了方法，也没有找到您，妖精王菲奥也被您派去了原初世界，怎么都联络不上。实在是太乱来了！”

“就是说嘛！有什么问题大家可以一起想办法，为什么偏要一个人承担啊！”琳在一旁帮腔。

“总之，先说下你遇到了什么吧？什么事让灵魂几乎快崩溃的你耽搁了这样久去追踪？”在一旁的桑克瑞德并没有说话，于里昂热先开口了。

“我遇到了另一个我——不，有可能是同属于一个灵魂的碎片。”

“碎片？！”琳瞪大了眼睛。

“无影爱梅特赛尔克说过吧，我们都是不完整的形态——原初世界分裂成了十四块，原初世界的人灵魂也大部分裂了，但同一个世界未必不会有多块灵魂碎片的存在。最近这一阵我总是很容易突然睡着，在梦中，我会变成食罪光的模样，而所谓的梦我认为并非是梦，而是不同地点真实存在发生的‘现实’。所以我去找食罪灵化的光之战士了。在和他见过一次面之后我就再也遇不到他了，”暗之战士说，“可梦中我支配他的身体时候，清楚的注意到他明明就在附近。”

“真是不可思议，”于里昂热缓缓的摇头感慨，“对方的灵魂竟然还与你有关联，甚至你可以支配他的身体行动。嗯，这些内容并不在我所拥有的学识之中。”

“但时不时突然睡着，这种事情还是太危险了。您应该早点联系我们才是啊！突然失踪真是让人太着急了！”水晶公的愠怒还没有消退。

“对不起，我真的不是故意的。”看着对方咬着下唇的模样，暗之战士很想伸手摸一摸他的脑袋以示安抚，但肯定会更加不高兴吧？末了，想要伸出去的手还是握成了拳头缩了回去。

“好热闹啊。”背后有个人说。声音不大，却吐字很清楚。不知何时出现在角落的桌子上的无影爱梅特赛尔克正歪着脑袋看着众人。

冷场。气氛在一瞬间凝固住了。

“与其在这为没答案的事争论不休，为什么不求助于我呢？”无影佝着背慢慢的从桌上跳下来，摇摇晃晃的走到暗之战士面前。

“说不定我可以帮你找到这个人，不，该叫是残渣。”

“我们不需要。”水晶公替暗之战士抢先回答。

爱梅特赛尔克听完，浅色的眼珠子转了转。

“真冷漠。好歹你们的魔女就是我帮忙从地脉里捞出来的吧？怎么说我也算你们的恩人啊？”

“那是另一回事。”沉默许久的桑克瑞徳说。

“我可以再帮你们一次，”爱梅特赛尔克耸肩望向暗之战士，“不过，这得看你的表现。”

“你想要什么？”暗之战士问，与此同时水晶公的声音响起。

“别相信他！”

“我问的是你，不是别人，接不接受我的援助由你决定。”爱梅特赛尔克撇撇嘴，用手指着暗之战士。

“所以，你想要什么？”

“报酬吗？嗯……暂时还没有想好。其实也没什么特别想要的。非要有的话……我很好奇你到底能承受多少光之力，”无影侧着脸看向暗之战士，“只是现在看起来，你好像已经快到极限了吧。”

“告诉我，那个食罪灵化的光之战士到底去哪了？你见过他的。”无视无影的话，暗之战士问。

“要找上次见过的那个食罪灵？”爱梅特赛尔克皱眉敲了敲脑袋，“这倒不是什么难事。问题是……”

“什么？”

“他已经去游末邦了。”短暂的沉默之后，爱梅特赛尔克开口回答。

“也就是说想找人必须先收拾掉游末邦的元首卫斯理。”桑克瑞徳补充。

“你们争论了半天，就为了这事？”爱梅特赛尔克撇嘴，“太无聊了。”

众人无语。

爱梅特赛尔克并没有意识到突然冒出来加入话题的是他，然后表示无聊的还是他。

“那你能告诉我，为什么我这一阵总是在睡梦中支配着这个食罪灵的身体行动？”暗之战士换了个问题。

“有什么不好吗？我看你做梦时候很享受啊。舒服到哭的稀里哗啦不是吗？”无影坏笑，“每次醒来你都要把湿到像在水里洗过的衣服裤子……”

“闭嘴！”暗之战士大窘。这家伙到底在自己睡着时候偷窥了多少？幸好他并没有窥视梦境的能力，不然那些不堪入目的画面，大概会被饶有兴趣的欣赏一番然后拿来取笑他吧？

众人面面相觑，除了好奇的光之巫女琳。

“为什么做梦很舒服，醒来需要衣服全换了啊？唔！”桑克瑞徳的手掌捂住了琳的嘴，不让她再说下去。

“小孩子不要老问为什么。”

“我不是小孩了！”琳恼怒。

“事情还是一件一件处理比较好。按照原计划先一起去游末邦吧——之前琳就感知到灵光卫在游末邦。”于里昂热打破了尴尬的气氛。

“说的对。还有，你可不能再一个人到处乱跑了……”

一阵眩晕袭来，就像超越之力发动时候那样，暗之战士的视线里，最后的画面停滞在了水晶公微微张开的嘴唇上。

蓦然，再睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己正关在一只做工考究的笼子里。而周围层层叠叠的是同样的笼子，以及形态各异的笼中之物。

“？！”

暗之战士的灵魂毫无征兆的又一次跌落进了食罪灵化的光战身体里。


	11. 残光

白色的羽毛顺着笼子的缝隙一片接着一片落下。

环视四周，周围挂满了大小不一酷似鸟笼的笼子，白色的食罪灵特有的身躯在笼中晃动，而他自己也蜷缩在一个刷着金色油漆，做工精巧的笼子里。

意味不明的呜咽，凄厉的尖叫，以及人类的呵斥的声音时不时传来。

“我不想死！也不想变成食罪灵！变成那种……那种没有心智连人都算不上的怪物……绝对不要！”有什么人声嘶力竭。

“游末邦并不会挽留无用之人——既然你被主人抛弃了又没有其他价值，升天是荣耀的选择，还有一种更为荣耀的选择那就是成为食罪灵侍奉在沃斯理大人左右。当然元首大人是温和而慷慨的，他也会让你们时常服务于市民。其实还是和从前一样，甚至更加光荣，不是吗？”另一个人冷冷的回答。

“呃……啊！！”在人类凄厉的惨叫之后再没有声响。半晌之后不属于人类的尖利的叫声撕开了沉闷的空气。

“真是烦人。早点听话不就好了吗？”语气依旧冰冷的人抱怨着。金属制的笼门关闭的声响之后脚步声便远去了。

游末邦……元首沃斯理……好像在什么地方听说过这些。

——相关记忆的讯息被滞留在了那边,作为暗之战士时候的头脑中，并不存在于这具食罪灵化的身体里。尽管知道自己清醒时候应该是暗之战士，但在这个“梦”里他只是食罪灵化的逝去的无名英雄，曾经的光之战士中的一员。

那一天，作为食罪灵化的光之战士，因为承载的光之力到了上限，他灵魂开始破裂。流逝的灵魂之力化成了金色的花，美丽却一触即碎。声称要帮助他的旅人借着补充以太为由，持续享用着他的身体，频繁程度甚至让他没有余力去思考太多未来的打算。

曾经的光之战士，虽然姓名被遗忘，身体也食罪灵化，但依然是保有着英雄的骄傲。如今却只能因为食罪灵的特性，饥渴的打开身体，任人攫取。苦闷又甜蜜到无法拒绝的纠缠一直持续到他们抵达游末邦为止。

在又一次淫行进行到一半的时候，旅人抽出了自己的分身，将不知名的坚硬的东西推入了他的体内。乘着他情潮未退没有反应过来，结结实实的将他捆了起来。

“抱歉，我其实并不是什么暗之战士，只是一个贩卖野生食罪灵给游末邦的猎人，”旅人说，“您是我见过的最舍不得卖掉的食罪灵。如果您还是人类，或许我们会成为恋人，然而您是食罪灵。身体再甜美紧致，也比不过金钱的气味香甜。我想您可以理解人类的这种卑劣，对吧？”

“……”成为食罪灵之后思考的速度也变得很慢。即使是愤怒，也像小火灼烧一样一点一点升腾。他说不出话只是奋力的想要挣脱绳索，直到头脑挨了重击才停止了挣扎。

愚蠢的又落入了相似的陷阱。身为医师的硌狮想利用他制作相对质量上乘的食罪灵，而旅人却直接想把他卖掉——只是因为可以得到人类的以太，本能的饥饿让他失去了理智与判断。

“光之战士这种身份虽然不是很受欢迎，但是食罪灵化的前光之战士还是十分有吸引力的。”

短暂的停留在游末邦棚户区的一个简陋的屋子里，旅人和接待人模样的小丑女性说着。

“他已经被我开发多日，并不会出现过多的应激反应。兴奋时候身上会出现一些来源不明的金色的花增添情趣，只要前面不解放可以一直使用。”

“食罪灵的质量需要我们的人检验后才可以知晓。但您以往卖给我们的食罪灵都大受好评，每一只都能享用很久，最后连一块肉都没有被浪费——这是事先说好的报酬，，接下来如果好评多还会给您额外的赏金噢！”女性转了转眼珠微笑着说。

嘴被堵住，手脚被捆的结结实实，想逃都做不到，他无法动弹。骤然，嵌在身体里的硬物被拔了出来。

“哦，特意还为了减轻食罪灵验货时候的身体负担而做了一定程度的扩张。您可真是温柔。”女性用甜美的声音说着。

随后，食罪灵化的身体被人抬高了，遮挡下身的裤子后臀的部分被撕开了一道裂口。有什么顶开身体的东西侵犯了进来。虽然感知不到太多疼痛，但那种被巨物剖开身体的未知恐惧让他战栗起来。随后顶入的楔子突然撤出，重重的的顶了进来。受到撞击到隐秘的地方将炸裂一般的快感传递到了大脑里。没有当他反应过来，冲击像浪潮一般一波接着一波袭来。他无力反抗，张开的嘴角津液不断的滴露。

“呜呜……”大腿小腹连带痉挛着。即使没有抚慰前面，他也知道自己的分身早就勃起，以夹着腿的姿态被侵犯似乎让对方更为满意。这样毫无规律的抽插让他连呻吟的余力也没有，身体浸渍在甜蜜的快感里融化了，后穴吞吐着楔子所带来的疼痛和麻痹感侵占了他所有的感官。食罪灵的血液沸腾了。

“反应相当不错。”

昏聩的头脑听见了这样的话，但满脑子都是想要释放的他已经没有分心的时间。分身的顶端似乎被嵌入了什么东西，饱胀疼痛。但比起前面，后穴在不断的侵犯中产生了变化。柔软熟络欢喜的包裹着异物，甚至往里面拖拽。终于甜蜜的疼痛将他推上来灭顶的快感。

“呜啊啊啊……”前端并没有射精，但还是高潮了。黏腻湿透了的声响在背后响起。对方很干脆了的抽出了自己的东西。

“只是用后面就变成了这个样子，真让人惊喜。这样的食罪灵，必然能成为人气商品的。比用劳动民制作的食罪灵要好很多呢。”女性小丑愉快的说着。

在这之后，记忆就断了，再清醒的时候，他发现自己已经被关进了笼子里，就像其他置身笼中的食罪灵一样。

绝望的，非人类的声音此起彼伏。这些食罪灵里到底有多少是用人类制造的？思维钝涩的旋转着。

得……救他们。不能让更多的人被变成食罪灵……不能……

他抓住笼的栏杆，挣扎着站起身，笼子因为他的动作晃动起来。但是很快他放弃了，悬挂在锁链之上笼子没有人为操作的话根本就无法降落到地面。

一点黑色的雾气落在了他的脚边，很快膨胀成了一大团黑雾。佝着背的男人从雾气里走了出来，站在了他的面前。

“曾经的光之战士……还是应该叫你暂时附身在食罪灵身上的，暗之战士？嗯？大英雄？”

这声音，这样的形态……在身为暗之战士的“现实”里是极为熟悉的。

“无影……爱梅特……赛尔克……”

男人蹲下身用戴着手套的手指掂起了他的脸。

“没错，是我，我的大英雄。你这副模样可比身为暗之战士的你顺眼多了。”

“……闭嘴。”食罪灵的口舌是迟钝的，他费了半天劲才说了半句。

“嗯？都狼狈成这副模样了还能逞强，”爱梅特赛尔克的手揭开了他粘在脸上的灰色刘海，“倒是和那个时候一样……”

“帮……我……”他抓住了男人的手腕。

“帮你什么？大英雄，”仿佛为了刺激他的羞耻之心，男人的手指缓缓的描摹着他的面孔，滑落到了唇边，进而手指挤了进去，“帮了你，你又能给我什么？无影可不会白帮忙。”

“救……人……”

“噗哈哈哈，自己都狼狈成这样了，不求我救你自己，反而还想让我救别人？大英雄，你到底在想什么？”爱梅特赛尔克忍不住笑了起来，随后他像想起什么似的收了声——眼前这个可恶的人啊，无论变成什么样，顽固不化的性格从来都没有改变过，不，眼前的人也不能称之为人，只不过就是某人的残渣而已。想到这里，他皱起了眉头，很快又舒展了。

“要帮忙也可以，但必须付出代价。比如，试着诱惑下我怎么样？就像你之前和那些残次品做的事一样，试着来讨好一下我怎么样？”


	12. 狂宴

入眼，人与景所有一切都像涂抹了一层微微发黄的滤镜。

暗之战士的灵魂依凭在食罪灵化的光之战士身体里，但超越之力似乎并没有消失，甚至毫无征兆的又开始起作用。

残渣终究是愚昧无知的。

无影爱梅特赛尔克的思绪不知为何会传递到耳中，眼前的场景却是另一幅诡异的情形——

被魔法禁锢在原地的女性食罪灵发出了凄厉的尖叫。在肉眼无法看清的瞬间，无影的手里多了一块残肢。

他把滴落着白色血液的肢体递给了面前怀抱婴儿的男人。

永生和血脉的传承是这些叫人类的残渣的贪念。而让人讽刺的是，他们曾经是自己同族的一部分。

无影的悲愤像散发着浓烈腥气的血液，一缕接着一缕缓缓的下滑——

“按照计划，利用食罪灵来彻底破坏这一切，让破碎分裂的世界慢慢合并回原来的样子，这样失去的族人也会重生……可是，你为什么反对？”爱梅特赛尔克的声音像是在对他说，又像是在自言自语，“你拯救的世界根本就毫无意义，它只是一块碎片，容纳的生灵也都是我们世界破碎后的残渣……已经没有任何意义。你为什么不明白？”

“胡说……八道，就算……是残渣，就算在你眼里什么都不是……那也有权利活着……他们是活着的人！”灵魂所依凭的食罪灵的口舌自从来到游末邦之后就变得越来越钝涩，暗之战士很明显的感受到了这具身体不断流失的以太活性，直接致命的影响就是作为“人类”机能的衰退以及生命力的流逝。

“那又如何？你才是我的同伴！为什么要守护那些根本就无足重轻东西？”无影蹙眉压低声咆哮，“事到如今，还不明白吗！只有我，只有我能救你！”

说罢无影用一种阴郁的眼神死死的盯着他看着，一字一字的说：“说实话，我已经没有耐心等你做选择了，作为食罪灵化的光之战士也好，作为大英雄暗之战士的也好，你都太让我失望了。”

说罢无影伸出了手扼住了他的脖子，他本能的开始挣扎。

“太弱了，你实在是太弱了。只要这样用下力……”箍紧脖子的手加大了力道，很快他连气都喘不上来。意识渐渐的昏沉，可是——

我还不想死！还不能……

他用尽最后的力气想要掰开无影禁锢自己脖子的手腕，但依然无法动弹半分。手臂怎么都抬不起来，扭动身体挣扎的力量一分一分在流逝，最终他只能放弃。

就在此时，一声金属撞击的巨响让无影似乎吃了一惊，爱梅特赛尔克下意识的松开了手，快速的融入了一片黑雾里消失不见。

失去平衡的他一头栽倒在了笼底。

包括他所置身的笼子在内的数个笼子被缓缓的放置在了地面的推车上。为首的女性小丑竖起食指挨个数了一下。

“嗯，一共六只。今晚一定会是个让人身心愉悦的夜晚！来，把他们搬到舞台后面做下开演前的准备吧！”话音落下，深色的幕布被覆在了笼身上，黑暗笼罩了下来。在一阵摇晃和拖拽的声响之后，再度揭开幕布呈现眼前的是一个装饰相当奢华的房间。

“嘶……吼……”

“呜呜……”

似乎感知到了等待自己的命运，隔壁笼中其余食罪悲鸣着。

数个身着灰色斗篷的人走近了他们，动着嘴唇念着意味不明的咒语。随后他的手脚被缠绕上了发着蓝色幽光的拘束环，顿时四肢沉重到无法轻易挪动。

“都做好准备了吗？”女性小丑催促的声音从一侧传来，“每三月一次的狂欢马上就要开始啦！”

话音未落，他们所在的笼子就这样被人简单粗暴的推上了遮挡着幕布的舞台。

舞台的帷幕一点一点被拉开了。

刺眼的灯光投射在他们身上，台下人头攒动。一个拍卖会样式的桌台放置于一侧。伴随着小丑女走到桌台前，台下发出了一阵热烈的掌声。

小丑女扬了扬嘴角，抬手向观众致意。

“又到了让人激动的时刻！众所周知今天是三月一次的‘狂欢日’，慷慨伟大的沃斯里大人把他收藏驯养的食罪灵分给大家享用。按照往常的规则，竞拍最高价者优先享用，其次是所有人！！抵用货币就用各位所拥有的劳动民来替代！有特殊异能的可以优先！那么现在开始竞拍啦！”

场下顿时沸腾了起来。

“我的劳动民擅长厨艺和缝纫！是城里难得的能手！”

“我拥有3个容貌上佳的劳动民！而且他们很会伺候主人！！”

“我的劳动民是画家！城里所有市民都抢着要找他画像！”

仿佛服务于这些所谓市民的劳动民只是可以抛售的物品一般，台下的人为了享用食罪灵肆无忌惮的竞价着，争抢着。被竞价出售的劳动民最后的结局大概也如之前一样，被制作成食罪灵——

一点接着一点怒火在他心中燃烧，眼前颠倒的，扭曲的人们雀跃着，这样民众真有必要拯救吗！即使打倒了元首沃斯里，这些早就惯于享受不把劳动民当作自己同类的市民真的是自己需要拯救的存在吗？

没有等他继续想下去，他所在的笼门不知何时被打开了，一双肥胖的手把他拖了出去。肥胖的沉重的身躯就这样从他的背后压了下去。

“嘿嘿，小美人，在其他人享用之前，你是我的玩具了，”男人浑浊不清的声音在背后响起，“让我想想该如何玩呢？让我的玩具保持完美的样子比较好，我可不喜欢像其他人一样把食罪灵的手脚都切掉。”

缠着一大堆饰品的胳膊拦腰揽住了他——手脚被施予了禁锢魔法的关系根本无法动弹。此刻他就像砧板上的鱼，就算有逃跑的想法也无能为力。

“住……手……”他吃力的张开了嘴，但对方似乎对此更为满意。潮湿带着熏人的香气的什么东西落在了他的后颈之上，一下接着一下开始侵蚀。

食罪灵本能的对以太的渴求难以自制。虽然背后的男人举止让人作呕，但暗之战士很明显的感觉身体里的血液在加速流转，进而开始沸腾。

“呜……”男人的手指慢慢撕开包裹着他身体的衣料，很快扯成了一缕接着一缕挂在腰间。没等他再度想支撑起身体脱离对方的怀抱，胸前就传递来一阵尖锐的刺痛，不，不只是刺痛还有隐藏在其后的甜美。

这具食罪化的身体的贪婪程度完全不能以人类的意志来压制。即使仅仅是附身的暗之战士也无法压制那种让身体内部都开始泛起渴望的空虚感，以及被楔子填满之后的侵占思考的甜蜜。

“住……住手……啊！”舌尖掠过耳廓，一阵粘腻湿热让他战栗不已，带着曾经混入游末邦时使用过的那种花香浓郁的香水侵蚀着每一根神经，暗之战士挣扎着想要脱离这样的窘境，但身体却因为饥渴很自然的舒展甚至抬高了腰部迎接身后慢慢侵入的异物。

快点……失去意识回到自己的身体里啊！

此刻，暗之战士的苦闷却并没有让他获得逃避，异物缓慢推进，剖开身体的酸胀不适在胸前的突起被指腹揉搓分散了注意，手指捻着顶端反复摩擦之后，尖锐的刺痛源源不断的顺着经络向十分饱满的前胸顶端攀爬着，痉挛着，终于找到出口的液体汇聚成了汁液，一滴接着一滴沾湿了揉搓着肉粒的手指。

“唔！”虽然强行忍耐呻吟，但淫猥的水声还是传了出来——侵入体内的楔子重重的撞击在了某块隐秘的软肉之上，酥痒难耐的快感一波接着一波从下方传递，连带着溢出液体的前胸也渴求着更多抚慰，食罪灵的身体在变软，变熟。

“居然还有乳汁，我还是第一次遇到呢。”背后的男人饶有兴致的用指腹摩擦着他胸前不停滴落液体的肉粒，嘿嘿的笑着。

很快，他的身体一下子被翻了过来，半拔出的楔子在脱离黏膜之后又一次顶了进去，熟透的甬道欢迎似的裹住了异物，不断的试图吞噬的更深。他摇着头颤抖着，想要抵抗焦灼的快感，双腿被被男人打的更开。低头就可以看见怒张的分身如何被他的后穴反复吞吐。暗之战士屈辱的偏过头，不看眼前的场景。尽管身体不是自己的。但如今，支配使用着这具食罪灵身体的偏偏正是他本人。想逃避却无法逃避，想忍耐却根本抑制不住敏感的身体忠实的渴求着人类的以太。

谁……谁来救救我！

“虽然不擅长发出淫乱的声音，但身体却诚实到可爱。我似乎发现了一个宝贝。”肥胖的男人轻笑着将嘴唇扣在了他的胸前，温热的舌叶托着柔韧的肉粒，上下推挤着，吮吸着，用舌尖抵着溢出汁液的顶端，慢慢的捻着，一阵接一阵针刺的疼痛紧随而至，而分身却因为这样的刺激而变得越来越坚挺。

“哈啊……住手……不……啊……”没有压抑住的呻吟一旦溢出口就再也止不住了。他身体剧颤挺起胸膛，前端被男人含的更深，而分身也同时一股接着一股涌出白色的浊液。

男人喉头颤动、吞咽着。随后他看了看他一片狼藉的下肢，眼底掠过一丝惊奇。

“哦？上下一起高潮了呢。但还不够吧？你里面拼命绞着我不放……差点就忍不住了。但我还没享用够，还不能给你想要的东西。”男人轻笑着说完更用力连续顶撞隐蔽在甬道深处的肉块。

“呜呜……不……”

顿时，暗之战士发出压抑的悲鸣——这具身体里关于以交媾的方式吸收人类以太的记忆有很多，但作为暂时支配身体的暗之战士本人，在那方面的事情却十分匮乏，或者说几乎是空白的。过度的刺激让他已经无力再期盼着尽快脱离这具身体，只是祈求着这场淫靡的狂宴尽快结束。

一只戴着白色手套的手伸向了暗之战士。他用几乎快要溃散的双眼看了过去。在肢体交叠的缝隙里，熟悉的身影就在不远处。

无影爱梅特赛尔克正目不转睛的盯着他看，嘴角还挂着似笑非笑的嘲讽。

“很痛苦，很绝望吧？”爱梅特赛尔克动了动嘴唇，他们隔的很远，但声音却传递了过来，“人类有时候就是这种废料，遵循本能交配……所以，你打算什么时候放弃这些？我可以帮你离这种无止尽的淫行带来的痛苦，变回你想变得模样——如你所见，为了防止异变，这里的每只食罪灵都不可能得疏解欲望，因为只是用来泄欲的玩具，你并不想屈居这种早就已经半死不活的躯壳里吧？”

可是我也不可能成为你的同伴。暗之战士艰难的摇头，身后吞吐着楔子撞击着某个孱弱的地方，源源不断产生了腻到失去支撑身体的甜蜜。于是腰抬的更高，腿恬不知耻的打的更开。站在不远处的无影肯定全都看光了，但这具身体是无比兴奋的。血液冲上头脑，几乎覆盖掉了所有理智。

想要被贯穿，想要吸食人类的以太，想要被无数体液填满到双腿都无法合拢。牙齿在打颤，眼泪也因为得不到甜蜜尽头的真正的至高点而流淌不止。这具亢奋到极致的食罪灵的躯壳，淫乱的毫无节制的进食着。

“呜呜……不够……”体内被楔子填满，痉挛不止，前段被什么东西束缚住了，无法高潮的顶端一滴接着一滴流着白色的浊液体，疼痛与欲望无法疏解的疼痛让他喘息着，肩胛颤抖不止。身后的男人粗重的喘息着直接将微热的精液灌注入他贪婪的吮吸不止的后穴，然后男人笑着舔舐着他的耳朵。热量与酥痒的快感让暗之战士颤抖不止。

“真敏感，不但会溢乳，前面还湿的比女性食罪灵还要厉害，后面的小嘴也很甜……我真舍不得享用完一次就把你让给别人，但按照规矩，我只是享有享用你的优先权而已。”

“啊...痛……”暗之战士扭着身体想要躲开男人捏着他湿润的乳头的指尖，在一阵刺痛之后，坚挺的乳尖喷出了数股细流，溅了男人一手，被拔出分身的后穴也跟随着一阵空虚的疼痛。男人亲了亲他，说着有机会再见，转身就不知去了何处。

四肢无法动弹的他转头再看向一侧，无影的身影已经不见了。有的是各种人类的肢体覆盖在数个白色的食罪灵的躯干之上。贪婪的无止尽的淫欲的气息铺展在整个场地之中——食罪灵需要人类的以太，以肉体的交媾索取到的以太是最多的，原本这是毫无问题的逻辑，甚至是良性循环。但，为什么总觉得哪里不对劲。

暗之战士用昏聩的头脑想着，只是没等他仔细思考，几根楔子刺入体内的剧痛已经让他再无力思考这些。

数不尽次数的插入，不断摩擦变软，发红的媚肉讨好的迎接着异物的侵犯，当温热的精液灌注后穴甚至是注入更深的地方的时候，身体内部产生的麻痹一般甜蜜的快感，让他难以忍受的扭动着身体，将鼓胀着汁液的乳头塞进了不知是谁的嘴里。被翻绞，被榨着汁液，食罪灵的的身体压榨着，不断吸收着来自人类的以太。寄宿在食罪灵身体里的暗之战士就这样翻滚进了灼热的快感地狱里，无处可逃。


End file.
